


Прощай, Александр

by Anatolia



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 17th Century, Future, If I look hard enough into the setting sun, Immortal Angst, Java Indonesia, M/M, Malec, back to the roots, emotional coping, mortal fluff, my love will laugh with me before the morning comes, you're my first so many things, Русский | Russian, малек, мои сны о тебе далеко остались внизу, твоё время течёт за мной как расплавленное стекло
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они с Алеком не говорили об этом.<br/>Одинаково кривились от фразы: «Жили долго и счастливо... и умерли в один день».<br/>Из всех скользких тем эта была самой запретной, самой непроизносимой. Но как подобрать слова, чтобы спросить любимого человека: «А чем ты займёшься после, когда меня уже не станет?»<br/><a href="http://pleer.net/en/list44368795qgE">Плейлист.</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveKate/gifts).



> Посвящается Каще, которая полна чудных идей, тепла и света.

За четыреста с лишним лет Магнус Бейн успел убедиться: такая долгая жизнь есть в равной мере дар и проклятие. Всё потому, что они, полудемоны-полулюди, были лишены лучшего свойства примитивных — маги не умели забывать.  
А человеческая раса и существа сумеречного мира были даже не в состоянии оценить роскошь того, что уже дано им от рождения. Всё болезненное, что жглось когда-то, как раскалённые угли, со временем подёргивалось сизым пеплом. Развеивалось по ветру.  
Имелся и побочный эффект: так утрачивалось даже то, что было важно и ценно. Взрослые помнили себя до совершеннолетия только по старым фотографиям, случайным моментам, запечатлённым друзьями и родными. Старики помнили собственную свадьбу разве что по большому парадному фото, бережно хранившемуся в дальнем ящике комода. Никто старше полувека не был в состоянии извлечь из памяти первое детское горе, первую безответную влюблённость, голоса и лица своих молодых родителей.  
А Магнус Бейн, сын демона и смертной женщины, помнил всё. Звуки, запахи и вкус, свои и чужие слова. Столь ярко и остро, как будто это произошло совсем недавно.  
Он так не сумел вытравить из сознания прозвище, которым звала мать — сунданка Мурни Катур с западной части острова Ява. Ведь Магнусом Бейном он стал только в десятилетнем возрасте, дав себе имя сам.

***

Никто до Алека не спрашивал. Никому из всех его многочисленных любовников — даже Камиль, не было дела, что случилось с Магнусом за все прожитые века. А ведь они с мадемуазель встречались с перерывами почти сорок лет — не так уж мало даже для бессмертных...  
Алек ненавидел Камиль Белькур — за обиды, причинённые Магнусу. За тот случай, когда та чуть не поссорила их насовсем. А он смотрел на схмуренные брови и не мог удержать счастливой улыбки. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот юный охотник однажды захочет защищать верховного мага Бруклина от всех и вся?  
Ни для кого больше Магнус не стал бы записывать историю своей жизни — содрогаясь снова и снова от воспоминаний давностью в несколько столетий. Стискивая горстями взмокшие пряди на макушке. Создавая толстенный том с мемуарами только для одного человека...  
Писать их было сродни созданию копии Грамарай.  
Среди сумеречных охотников она зовётся Серой Книгой, а у людей, давно утративших свои скудные познания — Сефер Разиэль ха-Малах... Только члены Безмолвного Братства, отринувшие человеческую сущность, могли формовать её страницы. Такие, чтобы выдержали ангельские руны, данные когда-то Жонатану рода Гровенóр из Лотарингии. Тому самому — что участвовал в первом крестовом походе в числе рыцарей Готфрида Булонского.  
Когда Магнус решился запечатлеть на бумаге первое десятилетие своей жизни, это исчерпало его запас энергии на много дней вперёд. Но Александр, его драгоценный Алек, несомненно, стоил того.

***

Нечеловеческая память имела и хорошие стороны.  
Магнус помнил, как у них всё было с Алеком — с первой встречи на вечеринке, когда сквозь толпу протиснулся высокий сильный парень с колчаном и луком за спиной.  
Долгая жизнь делает тебя откровенным в своих желаниях. Опыт длиной в столетия придаёт немалую самоуверенность.  
Магнус начал его клеить сразу же. Даже не пытаясь это скрывать — наоборот, он надеялся, что заметят другие Лайтвуды и донесут смысл происходящего до своего наивного братца.  
Александр на него почти и не смотрел — сказывался страх обнаружить свои нетрадиционные для охотника пристрастия. Но на самом деле — конечно, да. Алек всё-всё понимал и слышал. Знал, что его хотят — Магнус ведь не стеснялся, откровенно говоря о своём влечении.  
Это было всё, что он себе позволял: разговоры, долгие взгляды, вполне заслуженные комплименты. Никаких прикосновений без крайней необходимости — не хотелось этого чудного нефилима спугнуть.  
В присутствии Алека его голос становился текучим мёдом. Глаза, обыкновенно только мерцающие на самом дне, при Александре просто светились — и совсем не в метафорическом смысле. Со времён детства его демонская метка никогда не проявлялась так явно, будто бы нарочно обращая на себя внимание.  
Магнус понял, в чем дело, когда Изабель рассказала о помолвке брата с Лидией Брэнвелл. Стоило признать; порой он был туповат для высшего мага. А случилось вот что: утомлённый бесконечными интрижками, пресытившийся Магнус Бейн... влюбился. Да так, что хотел гораздо большего, чем обычно.  
«Да, я из нижнего мира», - как бы говорили его лимонно-жёлтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками. - «И наполовину демон, правда. Но, может быть, тебе всё равно интересно, Александр? Мне с тобой — очень, очень...»  
Помнится, когда Магнус догадался, то в ужасе зажал себе рот. Алек Лайтвуд восемнадцати лет от роду умудрился так его зацепить, что крючок пронзил насквозь и вышел через жабры. И этот Алек собирался жениться — потому, что так было нужно для восстановления репутации семьи. Даже притом, что млел, когда Магнус подносил палец к губам, не дотрагиваясь...

***

Когда он заглянул в глазок и обнаружил это небесное создание перед дверью, Магнус был не рад. Он знал, что впускать его в дом — идея не из лучших. Однако Алеку всё равно открыл.  
\- Привет. А ты сейчас очень занят? - шмыгнув носом, спросил тот, улыбаясь, глядя с каким-то наивным, бесхитростным обожанием. И стал расстёгивать кнопки на куртке, не дожидаясь его ответа.  
Магнус сглотнул — сейчас Александр смотрел на него так, как ещё недавно не осмеливался. Прямо в глаза... и ниже, зачарованно переводя взгляд на губы. Сочный алый румянец окрашивал его щёки, делал ярче рот.  
\- Ты говорил, чтобы я заходил к тебе, если хочу? - хрипловато пояснил Лайтвуд, стаскивая куртку прямо с невывернутыми рукавами. - Вот... вот я и решил.  
Он сделал ещё шаг навстречу, и это уже невозможно было спутать ни с чем. Алек часто дышал, не в состоянии даже сомкнуть припухшие губы. Сосредоточенно пялился на полоску голой кожи, виднеющейся у Магнуса в длинной прорези вышитого ворота.  
\- Всё время о тебе думаю, - со своей всегдашней прямотой сказал Алек. И уставился на него огромными каре-зелёными глазами с ненормально расширенным зрачком.  
\- Я не занят. Но Александр, мое предложение было в силе до твоей помолвки, - неизвестно как выдавил из себя он.  
Собственная слюна на вкус была гадкой и горькой, как хинный порошок, которым в прежние века лечили малярию. Магнус едва мог глотать.  
\- Я очень ценю твое внимание. Но, пожалуйста, не оскорбляй меня так. Теперь у тебя есть невеста, мой милый, правильный Алек. Иди к ней.  
Тот застыл, как вкопанный, часто моргая — с такой явной оторопью на лице, что Магнуса даже не было сил как следует разозлиться.  
\- Но Изабель говорила, я тебе точно нравлюсь! - возмутился нефилим. Упрямо набычился, засунув руки в карманы.  
\- Контекст, Александр. Не припомню, чтобы предлагал быть твоим... развлечением на стороне, - повернулся к нему спиной Магнус. Взял со стола бокал с коктейлем, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.  
Он даже не мог придумать подходящей к случаю остроты, уязвлённый таким пренебрежением. Как Магнус хотел, чтобы Алек к нему сам пришёл! Но не так же.  
Сознавать, что его желание быть с Алеком совсем не взаимно, было... больно. Александр Лайтвуд просто собирался и дальше его использовать, как это принято у охотников по отношению к «низшим» существам.  
Во всяком случае, так Магнусу тогда казалось.

***

Вспоминать эту часть было особенно сладостно — разумеется, из-за последующей развязки. Магнус как будто перечитывал полную драматических событий книгу, заранее зная, что у героев всё кончится хорошо.  
Ну... насколько это возможно.  
Оглядываясь назад, он уже мог посмеиваться над тем, какими болванами они с Лайтвудом были. Тот и сам чуть позже смог об этом рассуждать:  
\- Да я неделю набирался смелости просто к тебе прийти! А ты, зараза такая, отшил.  
\- Алек, высший маг с нулевым самоуважением — это грустно, не находишь?  
\- Да, но... Просто я уже дозрел и шлёп — прямо тебе в руки.  
Магнус довольно жмурился — в самом деле, момент капитуляции был весьма приятным.

***

Они виделись украдкой — Алеку каким-то образом удавалось провести охраняющих входы и порталы Института. Магнус сильно подозревал, что Изабель, давно встречаясь с Мелиорном, успела изучить эту науку от и до. И поделилась с братом, должно быть.  
Он никогда не мог предсказать момента, когда Алек заколотит ему в дверь. Магнус не мог подготовиться к свиданию — приодеться, подвести глаза. Но, кажется, с Александром это было и не нужно. После нескольких первых встреч, восхитительных и неловких, Алек Лайтвуд... распробовал. И это было сродни первому пакету донорской крови для «дважды рождённого».  
Потому что не было более магической магии, чем девственник, который в первый раз и взаимно влюбился. Во всяком случае, для смертных точно. И когда Александр со своим наивным взглядом и полуоткрытым ртом задирал на нём рубашку, несмело трогая голую кожу — Магнус вообще забывал, кто он и что.  
Алек же был как обдолбанный — он вваливался к нему в прихожую, у порога спинывал ботинки, кидал куртку прямо на пол. Он не мог ждать, даже разговаривать не мог. Александр его вожделел — с такой чистой, незамутненной страстью, что у Магнуса не находилось слов. Алек втягивал его пальцы в рот с закрытыми глазами, сладко скользя нежной изнанкой губ. Помогал снять с себя одежду, стаскивая всё и с него тоже.  
Алеку нужно было скорей дорваться до своей дозы — чтобы Магнус лежал на нём голый. Дальше Лайтвуд совершенно терялся от наплыва чувственных ощущений — ох, как же давно Магнус такого не видел! Алек гладил и целовал его во всех местах — знать не зная, что такое стыд. Притискивал к себе, жадно щупая за задницу обеими руками.  
Магнус, правда, очень хотел растянуть удовольствие от их познания друг друга. Но с Александром сдерживаться было неимоверно трудно.  
У него же закатывались глаза, когда Магнус, лёжа на боку, всовывал член меж тесно сжатых бёдер. Пока просто имитируя проникновение. Но Алеку уже хватало — он захлебывался короткими стонами, ёрзал, весь потный и с прилипшей ко лбу растрёпанной чёлкой.  
В конце достаточно было нескольких плавных, скользящих движений сжатого кулака. Александр брызгал ему прямо меж сжатых пальцев, в ладонь, в немом крике полуоткрывши рот.  
Они ничего такого даже не делали... Но когда Алек лежал своей тяжелой башкой на плече и томно улыбался — Магнусу казалось, что вот этого он ждал все долгие и пыльные века. Руны Лайтвуда, потомка охотников, выцветшими и ещё незажившими розовыми рубцами покрывали тело. Алек просто с ума сходил, когда он трогал их губами.  
Когда Александру было пора уходить, Магнусу каждый раз хотелось просить: «Останься». Но он вдавливал ногти в ладони и смотрел, как его нефилим уходит в свою часовню с цветными витражами. Напоминая себе, что основа всякой мудрости есть терпение.

***

...В то время они с Александром уже вполне официально встречались — не делая из этого тайну. И, как это бывает в отношениях, им обоим хотелось побольше узнать друг о друге. Они разговаривали, очень много — всё больше осознавая, в каком неравном положении находятся. Их разница в возрасте обозначалась трёхзначной цифрой (хоть Алек и не был в курсе). Но тем больше хотелось наверстать упущенное, заполнить все пробелы.  
Проблема была в том, что про семью Лайтвудов Магнус и так знал много больше, чем хотелось. В неискажённом виде помнил, как молодую Мариз волокли под руки стражи Конклава. Как она повторяла с пятнистым от слёз лицом:  
\- Схождением Гализура клянусь! Я во всём сознаюсь, я скажу, что хотите... Мы с Робертом выдадим всех, как обещали! У меня же сын, маленький...  
Алеку на момент Восстания и распада Круга было года четыре. Совсем несмышлёныш, которому очень нужны мама и папа. Хорошо, что у Мариз хватило ума действительно рассказать под присягой всё, что знала — показания других сторонников Валентина со временем подтвердили правдивость её слов. Александр вырос в полной семье, где кругом были родители, сестра, братья.  
А ещё Магнус помнил много другого, затёртого под ковёр, никогда не упоминаемого. Про Макса, брата Мариз, который выбрал парой не сильную молодую охотницу, а примитивную девушку, даже не видящую его рун... По слухам, после этого никто из верхушки Аликанте не желал породниться с семейством Трублад — это даже звучало, как издёвка.  
Магнус Бейн, полудемон, презираемый членами Круга, не понаслышке знал, какими методами охотники собирались хранить чистоту своей расы. Крови фэйри, магов и оборотней на руках Лайтвудов было столько, что за всю жизнь не отмыться.  
Александр, его доверчивый и открытый Алек не знал и десятой доли того. Только самые очевидные факты — и то случайно, потому что сболтнула _невеста_. Но Магнус отнюдь не стремился его просвещать.  
Бейн спрашивал про детство, и Алек охотно рассказывал об играх, драках и возне с Изабель — они были погодками. О том, как в девять лет ему впервые доверили подержать краснолицего и ревущего брата, названного Максом (в честь неизвестно где сгинувшего дяди).  
Со временем Лайтвуд доверил даже тайное, сокровенное — как в одиннадцать увидел хмурого Джейса с недобрым прищуром редкостных двуцветных глаз. Роберт и Мариз собирались его усыновить, но Алек тогда даже не знал об этом. Но он как взял Джейса за руку, крепко сжав, так и не отпускал больше, всюду таская его с собой. Засыпал, уткнувшись носом в торчащие светлые вихры — ни отец, ни мама не могли убедить упёртого мальчишку, что Джейсу нужна своя, отдельная комната. Зачем — ведь им и так было хорошо.  
В пятнадцать, что у охотников считается вехой наступления зрелости, состоялась их парабатай церемония. Алек говорил, что тогда и сознался сестре: он любит Джейса, но совсем не так, как надо...

***

Это было нелепо — обижаться на его давнишние чувства к сводному брату. Александр ведь только робко мечтал о Джейсе. Но наверное, Магнуса что-то выдавало, потому что Алек после таких рассказов неизменно «заглаживал вину».  
Мягко прокрадывался ночью, в кромешной тьме, забирался в постель. Грудью прижимался к его спине, вдавливался выступающими костями на бёдрах. Дышал в выбритый затылок, прижав горячую ладонь к его неестественно гладкому животу.  
Алек, ещё недавно зажатый и неловкий, спустя полгода был... очень искушён. Он покусывал его шею, дразняще трогал губами мочку уха. Так бесстыже елозил налитым членом по копчику и ниже, что Магнус дрожал от желания, силясь не просить.  
Только потом, доведя до полубезумного состояния этими ласками, Алек брал под колено. С характерным «фшш» нажимал на помпу флакона и скользко втискивал в Магнуса свои пальцы. Замирал, слушая, как он, не выдержав, заходится гортанным стоном. Очень любил ощущать, как Магнус сжимается и подаётся назад, всё-таки умоляя — телом.  
Александр ложился на него — тяжелый, мощный. Подминал под себя, горстью беря за длинные пряди волос на макушке и запрокидывая голову. Магнус мог только отдалённо представить, как юный нефилим тащился от случившейся у них смены ролей. Неоновое сияние собственных глаз освещало его сведённые густые брови.  
Чуть оскалясь, Александр крепко сжимал Магнусу обе лодыжки. Его бёдра ударялись о тело с короткими, ритмичными шлепками — руна выносливости была выжжена на алековом теле вовсе не просто так. Он мог иметь Магнуса до шершаво пересохшего горла, до бесконтрольной дрожи во всём теле — сколько пожелает.  
Милый Алек, старательный и прилежный ученик во всём, теперь мог заставить его _выть_.  
Ночь не предполагала обычных уловок обольщения — на лице Магнуса не было ни грамма краски. Ни теней, ни кайала, ни переливающейся россыпи пигмента. Ни единого украшения. Но Лайтвуду, кажется, было всё равно, когда они оба задыхались, сцепив мокрые от пота руки в замок.  
После, когда уже лежали ничком без сил, Александр нашаривал под подушкой ведьмин камень. В мертвенно-белом, призрачном его свете склонялся над Магнусом, опираясь на локоть, и смотрел.  
\- Люблю твоё лицо, - однажды шепнул он и поцеловал между бровей.  
Бейн тогда больно прикусил себе язык. Быть с Алеком даже недолгий, отведённый охотникам век — это стоило любой кармической расплаты.

***

Они сидели на открытой террасе кафе на крыше небоскрёба. Алек любил такие места — тут было много солнца, радужно искрящегося на ножках бокалов, много пространства и света.  
Лайтвуд доедал своего тунца с манго, наслаждаясь сочетанием плотного и брызжуще-сочного, сладкого и солёного. Иногда взглядывал на Магнуса из-под отросшей чёлки.  
Когда Алек вот так улыбался, край его зубов делался прозрачным на просвет. Щёки рдели здоровым румянцем, юная кожа сияла. Мимолётная красота смертных существ, век которой совсем недолог, останавливала дыхание. Восемнадцатилетний Алек в своём полном расцвете представить не мог, как быстро бежит неумолимое время, обращая всё в тлен.  
Магнус никогда не знал, как сказать ему об этом.  
\- Кстати, я не разу не слышал историй про то, как ты был маленьким, - снял тканую салфетку с колен Александр.  
Пальцы больно обожгло. Магнус отбросил оплавленный, искорёженный нож для стейка, чувствуя химическую вонь пластмассы и запах палёной кожи. Спонтанный выброс — чтобы добиться такого, нужно было очень постараться.  
Сам того не зная, Лайтвуд сейчас задал единственный вопрос, который магу задавать нельзя.  
\- Магнус? Я... что-то не то сказал? - взгляд у Алека панически метался. - Прости! Я мира вокруг не знаю. Кроме Института, ничего толком и не видел.  
Рука уже исцелялась — ожоговые волдыри спадались, лимфа уходила обратно в кровяное русло. Ножу был возвращён первоначальный вид — парой лёгких касаний.  
\- Магнус, - потянулся к нему через стол Алек, - ну скажи что-нибудь. Накажи меня за это, если хочешь...  
Его глаза были влажными, а вид — ужасно виноватым. Даже подбородок дрожал — такого эпического фейла у них ещё не случалось.  
Магнус прикрыл глаза, чувствуя осторожные поглаживания его пальцев. Они встречались, но Александр даже понятия не имел, что по сути представляет из себя искусственно созданная раса магов. Этого очень умный верховный маг Бруклина как-то не учёл.  
\- Я расскажу, - пообещал он, сжав обе его руки в своих. - А если не смогу, то... запишу это для тебя.  
\- Тебя никто раньше не спрашивал, да? - вздохнул Лайтвуд. - Ясно. Я самое идиотское из всех существ.  
Магнусу щёлкнул упрямца по лбу.  
Александр, старший ребёнок в семье, и так был гиперответственным и очень старался делать всё правильно. Вечно сомневался в себе, и подбодрить было некому. А угрызаться совестью у Алека вообще было чем-то вроде хобби.  
\- Ты не поверишь, но даже у магов есть больные места, - поймал он алеков взгляд.  
\- Я понял, - закивал тот. - Но это же было... когда? Тысяча восемьсот, нет? Семьсот...? Ещё раньше?  
\- Алек, ты знаешь — это неприлично, вот так намекать человеку на возраст, - пошутил он, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
\- Нет, когда ты родился, правда? - покусал губу Лайтвуд.  
\- Тысяча шестьсот двадцатый год, если хочешь знать, - сморщил нос Магнус. - И да... я, к сожалению, всё-всё помню. По твоим меркам, милый мой Алек, это было позавчера.  
Александр с трудом сглотнул и дальше сидел тихо-тихо. Магнус скоро попросил счёт — заказывать десерт как-то расхотелось.  
Никто из примитивных вокруг даже не заметил инцидента — их органы чувств были не в состоянии всё это воспринимать. Официант, молодой мальчик с вежливой улыбкой, не видел янтарной желтизны его глаз, скрытой флёром маскировочных чар. Как не замечал и выпуклого рубца блокирующей руны — огромной, покрывавшей всю боковую сторону шеи Алека.

***

Он выполнил своё обещание — записал для Александра всю свою историю от начала.  
Магнус не лгал про год своего рождения.  
Ему было девять, когда сусухунан Матарама, султан Агунг, вновь решил идти на приступ и осадил Батавию. Крепость, что голландцы возвели на руинах сожжённой Джаякарты, упорно не сдавалась — и это после шестимесячной осады...  
По приказу Агунга солдаты начали сбрасывать в городскую реку нечистоты и разлагающиеся трупы. Вода была испорчена. Холера и дизентерия свирепствовали всё лето — объединённые войска острова понесли едва ли не большие потери, чем их заклятые враги-колонизаторы.  
Река, протекавшая меж зеленеющих бамбуковых зарослей и пальмовых рощиц, навсегда утратила первозданную чистоту. Отныне она звалась Чиливунг — «мутные воды». Тогда от заразы умер Ян Питерсзоон Кун — тот самый служащий Ост-Индской Компании, что когда-то приплыл сюда в поисках редких пряностей.  
Магнус кусал губы, и перьевая ручка дрожала в пальцах. Для него голландская колонизация Явы была не просто статьёй из исторической энциклопедии. Увы, он знал гораздо, гораздо больше, чем было написано в любой из них.  
К началу семнадцатого века эпоха великих географических открытий, казалось бы, завершилась. Но трёхмачтовые флейты голландцев обогнули Африку, миновав основанный Яном ван Рибеком Капштадт — будущий Кейптаун. Оставили за кормой Мадагаскар, пересекли весь Индийский океан — чтобы к концу года достигнуть островов архипелага и пристать к берегам Явы.  
Зондский жёлоб — океаническая впадина глубиной в двадцать пять тысяч футов, не поглотила голландские парусники. Все ветра были попутными. Ни индуистские божества, ни Будда, ни Аллах не уберегли от надвигающейся катастрофы.  
Древняя земля Нусантара с богатым торговым портом Сунда Келапа век назад стала зваться Джаякартой. Её населяли яванцы; высокогорье дальше, на западе было родиной народа сунда.  
Нидерландцы, стремящиеся одержать превосходство над вечным свои врагом, Испанией, мгновенно распознали, какая удача попала им в руки. Остров, устланный толстым слоем вулканического пепла, давал по три урожая в год. Залитые водой рисовые поля взбирались до самых дымящихся кратеров. Пёстрая смесь культур и религий породила местную кухню, в которой вожделенные европейцами пряности были неотъемлемой частью. Здесь производили ткани необыкновенной красоты, через тонкие бамбуковые трубочки заливая краску на разграниченную воском поверхность...  
Ян Питерсзоон даже не спрашивал совета других акционеров компании — а только постфактум отправил весть о победоносном взятии яванской столицы. Корабельные пушки стёрли город с лица земли. В честь предков голландцев, племени батавов, она была немедленно переименована в Батавию. Новая столица была защищена двадцать одной крепостью с хорошо обученным, вооруженным гарнизоном. Путь султанским войскам преграждали подъемные мосты и решётки, рвы и каналы. Яванцы были изгнаны с территории бывшей Джаякарты, объявленной собственностью Голландской Ост-Индской компании.  
Магнус Бейн родился через год — у белого, Рейнарта ван дер Берга и его наложницы, захваченной в родном селении силой.  
У матери не было обряда никях, за неё не вносили положенный невесте выкуп. Ван дер Берг не спросил согласия её родных, когда увёз из деревни близ Бандунга, где жили сунды.  
Маму звали Мурни, что означало «драгоценная». «Катур» - она родилась четвёртой по счёту в своей семье. Отчим с белым, точно рисовая мука лицом звал её голландским именем Марикé. Тогда совсем тощий, мелкий мальчишка, Магнус тихо и упорно ненавидел этого человека — хоть и не сумел бы внятно объяснить, за что.  
Муж матери носил шёлковый каин с традиционным узором батика «Сидо Мулийо» (что означало «ты должен быть счастливым»). Жевал сири, как местный, сплёвывая тягучую, окрашенную алым слюну. Но за все годы в Батавии он так ничего и не понял — при знакомстве протягивал левую руку, а кинжал-крис носил спереди, заткнутым за пояс. Не за спиной, как это было принято у яванцев — чтобы люди не чувствовали угрозы...

***

Мурни Катур была красавицей. Черты её лица были идеально симметричны — большая редкость среди расы людей.  
Блестящие раскосые глаза под дугами бровей, безупречная кожа, нежный очерк губ — на маму заглядывались все, кто её встречал. Полоска кембета, обернутая вокруг небольшой груди, подчёркивала девичью стройность фигуры. Распашная кофта-кебая выше талии была из тонкого привозного кружева, белеющего, как туман на склоне гор. Каин паджанг, укрывавший её до самых пят, горел малиновым и оранжевым, жёлтым и лиловым — ещё девочкой она была обучена искусству окрашивания тканей.  
Волосы Мурни Катур по сунданскому обычаю носила гладко причёсанными. Стягивала на затылке в узел, а для украшения втыкала длинную золотую шпильку со свисающей жасминовой гроздью. Соседки, как ни старались, не могли сравниться с женой туана. Говорили, та родилась в Парахьянгане — Обители Богов, что рядом с поднебесьем...  
Магнус боготворил её. Внимал каждому слову, хотел делать в точности то же, что она. Учился важному делу проращивания рисовых зерен — в сосуде, накрытом банановыми листьями. Пробовал сам готовить рис на пару, вставив в кипящий котёл узкую горловину медной воронки. Разводил в грубо обожжённых глиняных плошках краски: коричневую — из коры дерева сога, красную — из коры менкуду, желтую — из растения куньит...  
Женщины их дэсы были не очень-то довольны тем, что их мужья заглядываются на Мурни Катур. Дэса у них была небольшая — три дукуха по сто домов, все хорошо друг друга знали... Мать любила за работой напевать песню, привезённую из родного Бандунга. В ней ветреная жена просила прощения у супруга, к которому решила не возвращаться. А ведь сказала, что только сходит на рынок за рыбной пастой... «Сепуране, Мас», повторялось в припеве — «Извините меня, господин!»  
Соседки пророчили, что однажды так случился и с белым туаном, который больше не даёт Мурни Катур здорового ребёнка.  
Детей их дэсы в обыденной жизни называли очень просто. Первенцы были «Геде», вторые — «Каде», третьи — «Ньоман». Четвёртые в семье звались «Кетут». Настоящие имена упоминались только в особо торжественных случаях.  
У всех соседей под бамбуковыми сваями домов, в зарослях хлебного дерева, на грядках с бататом и кассавой можно было найти немало «кетутов» (а то и детей помладше). И только он был совсем один у своей мамы.  
\- Ты правда собираешься уйти в горы? - дёргал её за край наплечного сленданга Магнус. - Пойдешь в Парахьянган? А когда вернёшься?  
\- Не говори глупостей, Путра, - брала мать за ухо. - Отец услышит...  
Магнус только диву давался — про горы, в которые собирается мама, подшучивали все, от мала до велика. Конечно, туан тоже знал.  
Мурни Катур ласково звала «Путра» — «принц» на санскрите. Не Геде. Как будто её сын отличался от всех остальных детей. Он тогда только смутно догадывался об этом — по тому, как мама скрывала одно место на его теле, трижды оборачивая плотным поясом от груди до бёдер. В восемь лет наступила пора носить взрослую одежду — по пятницам, в молельный дом ланггар. И у Магнуса это был всегда наглухо сшитый по краям саронг.  
Дело в том, что у него не было пупка — такой впадинки, как у всех людей на теле. Это почему-то считалось очень плохо — хуже язв, шрамов и бородавок, которые показывать было можно. Мать не давала видеть его раздетым даже своему мужу, туану. А когда порой касалась гладкого места, то отдёргивала руку и шептала: «Бисмиллях!»  
Если б он только знал, что означает этот безобидный физический недостаток.

***

Леуит — хранилище для риса под двускатной крышей, возводилось на сваях. Как и всё в деревне — надо же было защититься от ядовитых тропических змей и насекомых. Каркас обычно был бамбуковый, а крыша — из пальмовых листьев.  
Они с Мурни Катур сидели внутри, на прочном настиле из ротанга, а леуит под ними был доверху заполнен золотисто-белым отборным рисом. Сегодня засыпали ещё пять мер — рис как раз закончил сушиться.  
\- Мам. А расскажи про Роро Кидул?  
\- Ньи Роро Кидул, - строго поправила та. - Не искажай её имя, королева разгневается.  
\- Ладно, - послушно кивнул Магнус. - Не буду.  
В легенду про Королеву Южных Морей на Яве верили все — индуисты, буддисты, мусульмане, и даже христиане-голландцы. Мурни Катур говорила, что это было всего сто лет назад в Матараме, и вовсе даже не выдумки.  
Магнус слышал легенду столько раз, что уже сам бы мог рассказывать не хуже матери.  
Но слушать её было приятно и не надоедало; к тому же, он каждый раз находил в истории что-то новое.  
\- Прекрасную Кадиту, дочь султана Матарама, невзлюбила мачеха, - монотонно проговорила Мурни Катур. - Она уже носила сына и не хотела, чтобы его восшествию на престол помешала дочь от прежней султанской жены. Чёрный маг, призванный ей на помощь, наслал на Кадиту болезнь. Безобразные нарывы на теле, от которых исходило ужасное зловоние.  
\- А кто такой чёрный маг, мам?  
\- Это дукун. Только он творит ещё и зло, если пожелает.  
\- Я думал, дукуны только помогают людям и лечат, - удивился Магнус.  
\- Ты много чего не знаешь, Путра, - привлекла она к себе, погладила по плечу. - Вот вырастешь...  
\- Дальше, - потребовал Магнус, уткнувшись носом в блестящий узел маминых волос.  
\- Несчастная очень страдала. Однажды в полночь Кадита услышала голос: «Отправляйся к морю — там твои язвы исцелятся.» Так она и сделала. Кадита сбросила одежды и вошла в воду. Стоило ей поплыть, как демоны и духи Южных Морей окружили её, и действие заклятия тотчас прекратилось. Тело её обросло рыбьей чешуёй, ноги превратились в змеиный хвост, а на голове появилась жемчужная тиара...  
\- Мама, а кто такие демоны? А духи? - снова вклинился Магнус.  
\- До чего же ты настырный, - вздохнула Мурни Катур, поправив отделанный перламутром гребень. - Откуда мне знать? Я только смертный человек, созданный из сухой звонкой глины всемилостивым Аллахом.  
\- А я, а я тоже из глины? - прижался к ней Магнус, обняв обеими руками.  
\- Не знаю, сыночек, - прозвучало в ответ печально. - Может, да, а может и нет.

***

Поле под рис вспахивали деревянной сохой, которую тянули два сильных буйвола. После них шли люди с мотыгами и, если надо, месили залитую водой землю ногами. Работали в два приёма — с рассвета до полудня, и со времени, как спадёт жара, до наступления темноты.  
После окончания работ он водил буйволов туана к ручью. Те опускали жилистые шеи, жадно пили. Их увенчанные рогами головы чернели на фоне буйных красок заката.  
После стадо отходило на выпас. Одиночки — старые буйволы-холостяки со стёртыми зубами, оставались. Они могли есть только молодую и сочную траву, растущую у самой воды. Правда, в засаде их нередко подстерегали львы — но в селении с этим мирились. Если и слышалось отчаянное мычание животного, которому лев вцепился зубами в хвост — люди не бежали его отбивать. Это была часть «нримо» — характерного для яванцев свойства принимать всё, как данность.  
Задумавшись, Магнус стоял по колено в ручье, и складки намокшего каина липли к ногам.  
\- Путра! Сынок, иди домой, - окликнул голос матери.  
Он только дёрнул плечом — идти в дом не хотелось. Отец, когда напивался арака, начинал разговаривать на своём неприятном и грубом языке.  
\- Идём же, - Мурни Катур подошла по воде ближе — осторожно, подобрав край саронга. - У меня есть рис в кокосовом молоке. Я пожарила крупук, ты же любишь...  
Магнус обернулся — и увидел расширенные от ужаса глаза матери. В них словно горели огненные отсветы, хотя факела ни у кого из них не было.  
\- О, Аллах, - попятилась мама. - Ты не мой сын. Ты — как тот, кто зачал тебя. Джинн из бездымного пламени...  
\- А? - растерялся Магнус. - Он не понимал, о чём говорит Мурни Катур — но сердце уже ныло от предчувствия близкой беды.  
\- Я думала, мне привиделось, - заламывала руки мать. - Приснилось, что мой туан лежал со мной, а потом стал джинном с жёлтыми глазами! Но потом родился ты, и параджи не пресекала ножом пуповину. У тебя вовсе её не было! Я думала, это ничего. Не хотела верить...  
\- Мама, но я же здоров! И у меня самые обычные глаза. Как у всех... — уверял Магнус.  
Он ещё не мог до конца понять, но сердцем чуял: происходило что-то непоправимое. Мать никогда не разговаривала с ним так.  
\- Не приближайся! - вскричала Мурни Катур, заслонившись руками. - Сын джинна, у тебя глаза, как сердцевина пламени! Зрачки, как у геккона — ты не человек... О, горе мне! Твой настоящий отец обманом взял меня, приняв облик мужа...  
\- Мама, это неправда, нет! Не уходи!  
Магнус стоял, протягивая к ней руки — но мать взглянула в его лицо, ахнула и опрометью бросилась прочь.  
Оставшись в темноте совсем один, Магнус дал себе волю и горько заплакал. Присел на корточки, держась за сильные ноги буйвола — ему так хотелось сейчас хоть к кому-нибудь притулиться. И лишь тогда в неподвижной воде разглядел свои глаза — цвета пламени, с вертикальными зрачками геккона.

***

Как следует подумав, Магнус сообразил, что не сможет в таком виде показаться в родном селении. Впотьмах прокрался к изгороди. Вынул из расщелины в шесте факел, которым отпугивали хищных зверей и пошёл к леуиту. Ему нужно было взять с собой хоть несколько горстей риса.  
Взобравшись по приставленной к двери узкой деревянной лестнице, он приоткрыл створку. Пропитанный пальмовым маслом факел горел ярко — он сразу осветил человеческую фигуру, которая слегка раскачивалась, свисая с потолка в петле из прочной кокосовой верёвки. Магнус похолодел, трясущимися руками раскрыв дверцу пошире.  
В рисовом хранилище была его мать, Мурни Катур. Которая удавилась, не вынеся разумом того, что произвела на свет такого, как Магнус. «Сын джинна» — так мама сказала, когда ещё была жива.  
Теперь он на целом свете был никому не нужен. Мальчику с глазами геккона ничем не поможет и лурах — староста деревни.  
Магнус медленно спустился по перекладинам на землю и побрёл к окраине селения. Он собирался идти вдоль ручья — так можно было добраться до христианской миссии в порту Кали Бесар.

***

Далеко он уйти не сумел. Уставший за целый день работы на рисовом поле, потерянный и одинокий девятилетний ребёнок просто не мог продолжать путь. В конце концов, он опустился на землю возле ствола казуарины и уснул, щекой прижавшись к мягким осыпавшимся иголкам.  
Его разбудил топот кумигана. Магнус ещё послушал, прижав поплотней ухо к земле, и резко вскочил. Он боялся погони. Жители дэсы могли каким-то образом догадаться, что смерть Мурни Катур — его вина. Она могла обмолвиться отцу... хотя нет, отчиму. Если Магнус был сыном джинна, какой же туан ему отец?  
Эта мысль придала сил. Магнус отряхнул одежду и стал спускаться по пологому склону к воде, в крайнем случае надеясь спрятаться в зарослях гигантского папоротника.  
Он успел войти по щиколотки в воду, когда за спиной раздался дробный топот копыт. Магнус обернулся и застыл, парализованный ужасом — Рейнарт ван дер Берг стремительно приближался, ломясь прямо сквозь прибрежный кустарник, и лицо его было искажено гневом.  
\- Попался наконец, дьявольское отродье... От меня не уйдёшь! - отбросил верёвочный повод тот. Спрыгнул с коня, войдя в ручей. Низкорослый гнедой, со спутанной гривой кумиган тут же зарысил прочь, словно чего-то испугавшись.  
\- Что ты сделал с Марике? - закричал тот. - Она все твердила: «Это не мой Путра», а потом пошла и сунула голову в петлю! Где я найду другую такую жену, уродливый ты кусок дерьма?  
Магнус закричал от страха — тонко и жалобно. Но ответом ему был только шелест ветра в кронах пальм и резкие крики птиц-носорогов, кружащих над фикусовыми деревьями.  
\- Замолчи, недоносок! - разъярился туан. - Марике была святая! Ноги мне мыла в лепестках орхидеи. Я убью тебя, убью!!  
Взревев, муж матери двинулся на него, руками раздвигая густые спутанные нити водного мха. Рейнарт ван дер Берг был высоким, мускулистым и очень сильным — великан по сравнению с мужчинами их дэсы. Магнус по себе знал, какая тяжёлая у него рука — синяки от побоев потом не сходили неделями...  
Магнус замер, обхватив собственные локти руками и дрожа. Конечно, отчим пришёл лишить его жизни.  
В два прыжка оказавшись рядом с ним, мужчина схватил широкой ладонью за горло — так что мгновенно стало нечем дышать. А потом взял за шею и сунул его голову под воду. Магнус ничего не мог против взрослого, но инстинктивно пытался отбиться. Жалея, что нет ножа за поясом. Детский крис, что подарила мама, остался в хижине — остро наточенный, с изогнутым лезвием в виде языка пламени...  
О, если бы только у него было, чем ударить! Магнус не хотел умирать — его тело боролось за жизнь, разум искал спасительный выход. Высунув руку из воды, он отталкивал голландца, шлёпал ладонью по мокрой ткани...  
Внезапно железный захват разжался. Магнус сразу наглотался воды — в первой же попытке вздохнуть. Захлебнулся ей, но кое-как попытался упереться в дно руками и встать. Он видел только взбаламученный донный песок и головастиков, не понимая даже, где верх, а где низ...  
Когда Магнус, шатаясь, поднялся, то его уши заполнил жуткий звук. А после глаза раскрылись и он увидел — это выл его отчим, горящий заживо, пылающий, как пропитанный маслом факел. Катаясь по берегу, тот пытался потушить пламя — но ничего не выходило. Сквозь плывущий в воздухе слоистый жар Магнус видел, как вскипала его кожа, надуваясь пузырями. Чувствовал тошнотворный запах горящего жира.  
Рейнарт ван дер Берг кричал, не переставая — пока не замолк, скорчившись на покрытом окалиной песке.  
Течение протоки лениво лизнуло его чёрные подошвы. Мягкая почва просела, утягивая ближе к воде. Магнус стоял в полном оцепенении, глядя, как зарывалось в ил безвольное тело туана.

***

В Кали Бесар он пришёл, замотав лицо стащенным в китайской лавке ковриком из ткани сонгкет. Переплетение золотых и серебряных нитей было очень плотным. Магнус надеялся, что так его светящихся жёлтых глаз не будет видно.  
Возле входа в миссию его остановил человек в тёмном плаще до пят и надвинутом на лицо капюшоне. Магнус ожидал расспросов, но тот молчал. И тут в голове отчётливо прозвучало:  
\- **Не понимаешь, кто ты? Ищешь ответов на все вопросы, маленький маг?**  
\- **Разве это называется так?** \- подумал, но не озвучил вслух Магнус. - **Я большой, мне скоро будет десять. Кто ты такой, господин?**  
И тут же получил ответ:  
\- **Взгляни сам.**  
Человек откинул широкий капюшон и Магнус открыл рот от удивления — на его лице торчал один лишь нос. Ни глаз, ни рта просто не было — только гладкая кожа без вмятин.  
\- **Мы называемся Молчаливые Братья** , - добавил голос в голове. - **Ну, ступай за мной. Мы сможем позаботиться о тебе. Как тебя зовут?**  
Он хотел ответить, но вдруг не смог вспомнить ни единого своего имени.  
\- **Правильно** , - удовлетворённо заметил незнакомец. - **Теперь ты должен выбрать сам. Твоя демонская метка проявилась, ты вошёл в силу. Не торопись — у тебя ещё будет предостаточно времени. В конце месяца мы отплываем к берегам Испании.**

***

Магнус описал всё, что было дальше, столь же подробно. Свой мадридский период, который он провёл в «монастыре босоногих принцесс» — Декальсас Реалес, скрытый от взоров примитивных. Как ему посчастливилось увидеть Siglo de Oro — золотой век Испании Габсбургов во всём его мрачном великолепии. Как выучил экспрессивный и горячий испанский.  
Тот первый, язык своей безвинно погибшей матери — на нём Магнус не говорил больше никогда. Не мог слушать колеблющиеся удары гонга и перезвон пластинок ксилофонов, характерных для звучания гамелана. Даже у магов были свои больные места. Они с Катариной, к примеру, по молчаливому согласию не обсуждали годы становления. Да и к чему? Такие детские травмы не поправить уже никакой терапией.

***

Обо всём, что было после его прибытия в Европу, уже можно было повествовать, не опасаясь создать в квартире немыслимый бардак. Спонтанные выплески энергии всегда были разрушительны — с выпавшими ящиками шкафов, разбитыми стёклами и зеркалами. Испуганный Председатель Мяо метался между падающими книгами и статуэтками, истошно вопя, а он даже не мог сразу прекратить этот хаос. Бедного кота потом было не выманить из его укрытия под диваном.  
...Когда после года плавания их судно причалило в мадридском порту, всё уже было иначе. Магнус Бейн знал, что он сын своей матери и демона. И что в его жилах вместе с кровью клубится чёрный ихор. Молчаливые Братья открыли ему, что сожжение Рейнарта ван дер Берга было первым пробуждением магии, данной полудемонам от рождения.  
Впрочем, Магнусу ещё очень повезло — он мог оказаться лишённым и этого дара. Мог быть утоплен в ручье белым колонизатором-голландцем. Жизнь ребёнка-мага могла оборваться, по сути, даже не начавшись.  
К десяти годам Магнус уже имел собственное имя, придуманное во время шторма посреди Индийского океана. «Не иначе, как мне нашептала его в уши Королева Южных Морей» — иронически писал он для Алека. Имя тоже содержало долю сарказма, на латыни означая «Великая отрава» (и исключительно ему нравилось).  
«Если ты хотел знать, какое у магов детство, отвечу: отвратительное. Пожалуйста, сделай милость и больше никого из нас об этом не спрашивай.»  
Он мог только представить, как Лайтвуд пристыженно закрывает себе рукой глаза. Милый, милый Алек, ради которого он готов был второй раз всё это пережить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гализур — второе имя ангела Разиэля.  
> Жонатан Гровенор — легендарная фигура из истории нефилимов, в данном случае французский крестоносец. Grosvenor означает «великий охотник».  
> Сусухуна́н (от яв. susuhunan «тот, кого почитают») — монархический титул правителей яванских государств.  
> Флейт (от гол. fluyt) — морское транспортное судно Нидерландов XVI-XVIII веков.  
> Сири — разновидность лёгкого наркотика, который жевали (плоды и листья арековой пальмы плюс гашёная известь). Также известен, как бетель.  
> Кассава — местное название съедобных клубней маниок.  
> Крупук — лепёшки из креветочной пасты, обжаренные в масле.  
> Арак — крепкий бренди на основе пальмового вина.  
> Дукун — знахарь, целитель.  
> Если вы хотите услышать звучание гамелана, вконтакте лежит трек: David Parsons Ngaio Gamelan - 2.Tjampuhan


	2. Chapter 2

Магнус никогда даже не думал о детях. Если выражаться языком примитивных, маги были стерильным продуктом межвидового скрещивания. И потомства иметь в принципе не могли. Впрочем, это отсылало к более общей проблеме. Магнус даже не надеялся встретить того, что захочет быть с ним... долго. В самом деле, кто пожелает иметь с полудемоном семью? Это даже звучало абсурдно.  
Прошедшие века позволили отточить умение держать лицо, когда очередная привязанность обрывалась — снова не по его инициативе. Магнус мог создавать полную иллюзию, что эти отношения для него тоже ничего не значили. Улыбаться и метко шутить, ничем не выдавая своего разочарования и обиды.  
Иногда он диву давался, как смертные умудряются создать значимые отношения за те шестьдесят или сто лет, что им отмерено. А ведь в средневековье срок был и того меньше! «Когда твоё чело избороздят глубокими следами сорок зим» — так писал Шекспир о том, что сейчас считается серединой жизни.  
Не будь он магом, Магнус Бейн определенно закончил бы свои дни одиноким стариком в окружении полуслепых котов, пыли и тишины. К счастью, нечеловечески долгое время жизни позволило ему дождаться встречи с Алеком.  
Алек Лайтвуд отвечал на его заинтересованные взгляды точно такими же. Он остался ночевать при первой же возможности (пусть тогда они и ограничились разговорами). Алек никогда не сдавал назад — даже в случае с Лидией все понимали, насколько он ломает себя, соглашаясь на такое.  
Его Алек крепко держал за руку, когда они выходили на люди. Представил своим родителям (что само по себе было феерично — одно лицо Мариз чего стоило). Магнус думал, что этого ему хватит за глаза и за уши — такой полной и насыщенной его жизнь не была вообще никогда.  
Но это всё было до того, как появился Макс.  
Магнусу передали его с рук на руки — тогда совсем крохотную, озябшую и голодную черничину, которую кто-то оставил прямо у дверей старой, затянутой паутиной часовни. По совместительству часовня была Академией, где обучали молодых сумеречных охотников. Мать Макса не могла этого знать. Но, словно по наитию, принесла нежеланное дитя туда, где ему могли помочь.  
Ещё неназванный ребёнок смотрел осмысленными глазами глубокого ультрамаринового цвета, протягивая пухлые ручки. Он был негроидной расы — с приплюснутым широким носиком, большими губами и гладкой синей кожей. Магнусу это создание напоминало изображения маленького Шивы — вот только Шива был гораздо светлей.  
Обступившая его толпа нефилимов раздвинулась, когда Алек протолкался ближе. Александр посмотрел на подкинутого ребёнка, поморщился сочувственно. Потом просунул свои руки под руки Магнуса и взял недовольно хнычущего Макса. Прижал к груди, покачивая — видимо, наловчился с младшим братом.  
\- Ничего, ничего, - сказал он глубоким, успокаивающим баритоном, придерживая ещё безвольную головку младенца. - Сейчас мы тебя устроим. Всё будет хорошо, парень.  
Магнус смотрел на него — с этим маленьким ничейным магом на руках, внутренне немея. Потому что в неполные двадцать лет Алек был смелей и решительней, чем он сам, неплохо сохранившийся предмет антиквариата.  
Если бы кто-то сказал, что отныне его жизнь разделится на «до» и «после», Магнус бы только недоверчиво поднял бровь. Но шли дни, Алек возился с подброшенной им черничиной. Давал подержаться за свой палец. Терпеливо выпаивал подогретым молоком, следя, чтоб не захлебнулась. Трогал свёрнутые тугими кучеряшками синие волосы...  
Когда Магнус понял, что Алек и не собирался никому Макса отдавать — а хотел _растить с ним_ , у верховного мага Бруклина едва не случился коллапс мозга. Александр даже не представлял, как много он предлагает — без условий и без клятв.  
Магнус согласился с придуманным Лайтвудами именем. Принял как факт, что они теперь родители Макса Майкла. И когда тот спал у Алека на руках, причмокивая маленьким лиловым ртом, Магнус смотрел и никак не мог наглядеться. Уже не понимая, как они раньше жили без своей ягоды.

***

Он очнулся внезапно, на полувздохе, выброшенный из поезда сна на полном ходу. Потянулся и нащупал бутылку с водой на тумбочке — пить хотелось просто неимоверно. Присосавшись, Магнус выпил её залпом всю, закрутив и бросив на пол.  
Над кроваткой Макса летали вспыхивающие позеленевшей медью и золотом зачарованные светлячки. Магнусу достаточно было повернуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть спящего лицом в матрас младенца. Ажурная резьба его колыбели позволяла видеть крошечные пухлые ступни — во сне тот опять стянул носочки.  
Он сел, прислонясь спиной к кованым прутьям изголовья. Только сейчас осознав, что футболка вся мокрая от пота, а он сам воняет. Содрав её через голову, Магнус с досадой отбросил этот ком.  
По левую сторону от него, обняв приплюснутую подушку, спал Алек — до безобразного какого-то умиления копируя максову позу. Тоже носки вместе, пятки врозь. Только бугрящийся бицепс и мощная спина в шрамах рун говорили о том, что это сумеречный охотник, и шутки с ним плохи.  
Магнус болезненно поморщился, сжав руками виски. Он был окружён дорогими, самыми любимыми людьми — но какая же херь при этом снилась...  
Александр, наверное, что-то почуял, потому что зашевелился и невнятно спросил:  
\- Магн'c... что не так?  
Он слепо протянул руку, и Магнус сжал его пальцы — отчаянно, словно утопающий. Он хотел быть только с Алеком и больше ни с кем. Но тогда почему подсознание играло с ним такие злые шутки?  
\- Ты чего так вцепился? - привстал на локте Лайтвуд. - Эй, да что с тобой?  
Сев, он посмотрел Магнусу в лицо, моргая и спросонья потирая глаза. Кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону Макса, перевёл дух — тот по прежнему сладко посапывал.  
\- Всё хорошо. Ты спи, еще не утро же, - прижал он к плечу алекову голову, погладил по макушке.  
\- Ой, прекрати, - пробурчал тот. - Давай выкладывай уже, в чём дело.  
Магнус понял, что не может вот так сразу это сказать.  
Он уже очень давно исповедовал в своей жизни принцип: «Если чего-то стыдишься — лучше перестань делать это». Магнус не обманывал, не изменял. Помогал всем, кому только в силах был помочь. Очень старался быть приличным полудемоном. Но увы — свои сны контролировать не могут даже маги...  
\- Мне снилась Камиль, - сглотнув комок в горле, признался он. Не поднимая взгляда на Алека, потому что было стыдно.  
Однако, Лайтвуд повёл себя вовсе не так, как ожидалось. Не отодвинулся, не возмутился никак даже. Александр приобнял, погладив по голому плечу.  
\- Расскажи, а? Она часто тебе снится?  
Магнус закусил губу, переполненный чувством благодарности. Ясно ведь, чего Алеку стоило перебороть себя.  
\- Видишь ли, ангел мой, у меня всё не как у людей, - усмехнулся он.  
Лайтвуд фыркнул, улыбнулся краешком губ, как бы говоря: «Да ну?»  
\- Человеку с нормальным сроком жизни бывшая снится ну... лет десять, в худшем случае. А мне уже сто десять. Больше века, Алек. Это... нервирует.  
Александр поскрёб щеку. Пощипал себя за нос и от комментариев воздержался.  
\- А сны о чём?  
\- А сны — как всегда про бывших. Сердечную привязанность — её же нельзя обрубить, как топором. Эта штука из адамаса, Алек — выражаясь вашим языком. Ты можешь не видеться и не общаться. Но воспоминания и сны, перекрученные в прочнейший жгут, всё ещё связывают тебя с тем, кого ты...  
\- Ясно, - несколько раз кивнул Лайтвуд. Растерянно потёр рукой лицо. - И ты был счастлив там, во сне?  
\- Ну да, - дёрнул плечом Магнус. - В той реальности Камиль не отвергала меня. Во снах мы бродим ночью по винограднику в Шатонёф-дю-Пап — эти высокие стойки из арматуры, знаешь, и всё оплетено лозой. Гроздья склоняются почти до земли — тёмно-лиловые, с мозаикой из полусозревших ягод в основании. Камиль смеётся, показывает острые клычки. А там, в тумане — домики фермеров на холме, обсаженные оливами. Земля под ногами такая мягкая. Камиль меня це-...  
Магнус запнулся на полуслове. Понял, что лучше помолчать — его бравый охотник молчал и обкусывал губы.  
\- Алек, - позвал он, уже очень жалея, что вообще открыл рот. - Я больше ни слова не скажу.  
\- Гализуровы перья... Я только понял — я даже не представляю, каково это, - покачал головой тот. - Магнус, мной же никто не игрался. Когда ты меня бросил — я сам был дебилом, и мне было поделом. А ты бы никогда сознательно не стал делать мне больно.  
Он кивнул. Демонская кровь продлевала и усиливала все обычные человеческие чувства в разы. Магнус сомневался, что кто-то из смертных мог понять, с какой силой его тянуло к Алеку Лайтвуду. Чего ему в своё время стоило держать себя в рамках приличий. Стараться понять и сделать жизнь молодого нефилима хоть немного лучше.  
\- Мне очень повезло, наверное, - скосил на него глаза Александр. - Ты меня не мучил — как эта твоя, чтоб её... Те заморочки, что у меня были с Джейсом — даже сравнивать нельзя.  
Магнус подобрался; тема Джейса в их разговорах всплывала редко, и он вечно чувствовал недосказанность. Алек, конечно, говорил ему не всё — а только то, что считал не очень позорным.  
\- То, что у тебя было с Джонатаном, я и близко не переживал, - серьёзно посмотрел он на бойфренда. - Тебе снится Джейс?  
Реакция Алека была примечательной: он зажмурился, мотая головой. Мучительно, до помидорного цвета краснея от простого вопроса. Вокруг был полумрак — но Магнусу Бейну было всё равно. Его глаза и так обладали замечательной встроенной подсветкой.  
\- Алек, это нормально, - осторожно начал он. - Я же знаю, что ты был в него-...  
\- Мне снится то, чего никогда не было, - не открывая глаз, шёпотом проговорил Лайтвуд. - Я только фантазировал, и всё. Джейс никогда меня не трогал. Этот запрет для парабатай — он же придуман не просто так за века до нас. Я от него вечно шарахался, чтоб, Разиэль упаси, ничего лишнего...  
\- Что тебе снится? - вкрадчиво спросил Магнус.  
Он притянул Алека к себе, укладывая головой на колени — чтоб хоть лицо его видеть. Подоткнул одеяло, отвёл лезущую в глаза чёрную прядь.  
\- Джейс имеет меня во сне, как сучку, - хмурясь, проговорил Александр. - И это так реально! Я лежу грудью на постели, отставив задницу. Кусаю подушку, а то Изабель или ещё кто услышит. А он мне так ме-едленно засаживает — но каждый раз до печёнок. Его длинная чёлка мотается и щекочет лоб, пот иногда капает на спину. Я всё-всё чувствую — как его бёдра при каждом движении трутся о мои, как проседает кровать под весом. Магнус... Когда я просыпаюсь, то чувствую себя таким говном!  
\- Тебе тоже хорошо в твоём сне? - провёл он по контуру красивых пухлых губ, по спинке носа. - И неприятно, что до сих пор хочешь?  
\- Да не хочу я! В том и дело, - поморщился Алек. - Мне не надо Джейса. И тогда не было надо — я просто не умел разделять парабатай связь и свои долбаные гормоны.  
Они помолчали. Макс завозился, шумно сопя, и стал похныкивать — это звуки на его черничном диалекте означали «Дайте жрать срочно».  
\- Нет, ну ты посмотри. Как часы, - откинул он одеяло, дошлёпав босыми ногами до шкафа. Достал початую коробку и с вечера пригототовленную бутылку.  
К восьми месяцам ягода уже перестала так интенсивно питаться по ночам, только под утро требуя свою законную кашу. Зверски сытную, надо заметить. Магнус один раз попробовал две ложки и потом не смог осилить ланч.  
Сделать из комковатого порошка гомогенную кашу нужной температуры Магнус мог буквально двумя щелчками пальцев. Собственно, потому он и вставал — от Александра это всё потребовало бы куда больших усилий. Разиэль не научил этих ребят, как быстро делать еду голодным младенцам.  
Вложив полную бутылку в ручки Макса, он убедился, что тот взял наконечник соски в рот. Дальше ребёнка можно было оставить в покое — сосать жидкую кашу тот прекрасно мог, не приходя в сознание. Светлячки над головой Макса тоже затухали, складывая крылья — близился рассвет.  
Магнус вернулся в постель. Лайтвуд, конечно, тут же пристроился в своей любимой позе, обтекая его со всех сторон, как спрут-собственник.  
\- Слушай, если бы Джейс снизошёл до меня сейчас... Предлагал даже ради прикола — я бы умер от отвращения, - сообщил его затылку Алек.  
\- А я Камиль так и вообще знать не хочу.  
\- Так, в общем, у нас всё хорошо? - ткнулся холодным носом в шею Александр.  
\- Пфыр, - ответил он, и положил алекову руку себе на живот.  
Сквозь тюлевые занавески пробивалось золотисто-оранжевое, искрящееся сияние. Начинался новый день — и Магнус уже предвкушал, как за ланчем они с Алеком будут подкалывать друг друга и безудержно ржать по каждому поводу. По очереди впихивать пюре в ненасытную бездну, маскирующуюся под младенца.  
Черничина чмокала в тишине как-то очень громко. Магнус смутно подумал, что однажды им придётся привить Максу Майклу хорошие манеры.

***

Когда-то давно Изабель говорила, что брат суров и не терпит всяких там сантиментов. Магнус только упирал язык в щёку, вспоминая про это. Сейчас Алек мимо не мог пройти, не облапав его или не ущипнув за какую-нибудь часть тела. Он постоянно целовал Магнусу всё, что не прикрыто одеждой. Прихватывал зубами за шею, обнимал и тискал. Если было нельзя, Александр откровенно маялся, страдал, делал несчастное лицо... Норовил подсесть поближе и все равно лез — даже при других.  
То, как он обращался с Максом, вообще было никакими словами не описать.  
\- Кто-оо моя сладкая черничина? - страшным голосом завывал он, крадясь за ребёнком по гостиной с растопыренными руками. - Кого папа Алек сейчас с оладушкой скушает?  
Макс, конечно, с восторженными визгами топал от него, быстро перебирая толстыми ножками. В полтора года он ещё не умел говорить, но отлично всё понимал.  
\- Ага-а! Попалась моя ягода! - хватал его Алек, поднимая сразу на головокружительную высоту. - Вкусненькая. Вон какие бочка!  
Он щипал Макса за его пухлый синий живот, а тот просто заливался хохотом от щекотки.  
Магнус смотрел на своих и думал: хорошо, подводка стойкая. Он и не знал, что утирать глаза можно просто от счастья.  
В год и два, когда Макс только пошёл, спотыкаясь и заваливаясь на каждом шагу, Александр был первым, кто засвидетельствовал это событие. «Макс Неустойчивый» - так он шутливо называл присланное Магнусу видео. С очевидным намёком на древнего мага, Эльфаса Неустойчивого, который водил дружбу с первым охотником.  
Магнус тогда просто дар речи потерял. Алек настолько принял в свою жизнь чужого ребёнка-полудемона, что сравнивал с сакральными фигурами в истории нефилимов. Веками терпевший всяческие унижения по поводу своей расы, Магнус всё никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. «Demasiado bueno para ser verdad», мотал головой он. От волнения, как всегда, забывая всё, кроме испанского.

***

Александр уже к завтраку был взбудоражен — его позвали в гости. Или их — формулировка Джонатана была достаточно обтекаемая. Повод посетить Институт и правда был значительный — у парабатай пары Алека родился их первый с Клэри ребёнок. И над ним собирались провести защитный обряд — с тем же смыслом, что вкладывали в это примитивные. Магнус, само собой, никогда не присутствовал на такой церемонии для новорождённого нефилима. Наверное, потому что был слегка демон.  
Александр, конечно, очень настаивал. Но ему всё же казалось, что это не лучшая из идей — ведь они с Лайтвудом, по закону сумеречных охотников, не были настоящей парой. Не говоря уже о его «сомнительном» (с точки зрения Мариз и Роберта) происхождении.  
\- Магнус, ты должен со мной пойти, - держа его за руки, упрашивал Алек. - Пожалуйста. Мне это очень важно. Я не могу ходить везде один — это... неправильно как-то. И надо уважить Джейса.  
\- Не дави так, - предупредил Магнус, вставая с дивана. - Дай подумать.  
\- О чём тут думать, вот скажи мне? - возмущенно воздел руки Алек. - Ты мой муж. И если Джейс позвал меня, значит, он и тебя имел в виду!  
Магнус смотрел на него, открыв рот — это был, несомненно, первый раз, когда Александр называл его так. Потому что считал их нормальной парой — видимо, так это стоило понимать.  
Наверное, его выдало выражение лица. Алек сгрёб обеими руками и завалил обратно на диван, поперёк своих колен.  
\- Ты что, думал я тебя стыжусь, что ли? Или маме с папой досадить хочу...?  
Магнус лежал носом в мягкий велюр и ничего такого уже не думал. Слишком шокированный сейчас, чтобы вести беседу.  
\- Да мне просто нравится везде быть с тобой! Вредная ты магическая морда, - шлёпнул его по заднице Алек. - Ну? Пойдём! Разве тебе не любопытно, что делают с младенцами-нефилимами?  
Против таких аргументов устоять уже было трудновато.  
В назначенный день Магнус стоял со всеми под сводами высокой залы. Молчаливый Брат и Железная Сестра «держали» маленького Дэвида на руках — не касаясь, а только подставив ладони под его голое тельце. Слова древних посвящений Ангелу, защищающих нефилима в первое десятилетие его жизни, отдавались в голове — не произнесённые вслух. Представители обоих монашеских орденов не говорили, отдав речь за владение тайнами, что открыл своим творениям Гализур.  
Первенца Джонатана назвали Дэвид — в честь парабатай первого сумеречного охотника. Макс Майкл так и не поглядел на своего кузена, мирно проспав всю церемонию у Алека на руках.  
В общем и целом, Магнус не пожалел, что пошёл. Он отчего-то и правда ощутил себя частью большой семьи.

***

У Алека с утра было боевое задание. Пылающее письмо, пришедшее вечером от парабатай, как всегда, очень порадовало Макса. Черничина развлекалась тем, что, едва дав прочесть, протягивала ручки и гасила горящие буквы. Примитивная, едва управляемая детская магия вполне это позволяла.  
Магнус был чуть менее счастлив по поводу джейсова послания. Да, он знал, с кем связался — существование Алека было одним большим, смертельно опасным квестом. Только вот гейм овер был окончательным, ибо — никакого запаса жизней.  
Впрочем, как Алек смог (пусть и с трудом) переварить тему его бессмертия, так и Магнус научился абстрагироваться и отвлекаться. Иначе они бы просто не ужились — принятие всегда должно быть обоюдным.  
\- Ну что, оденем сегодня пурпур и золото? Или золотой и зелёный? - поинтересовался он у Макса, уже разложив на кресле два роскошных сленданга. Узор и качество ткани было таким, что не зазорно было завернуть в это своего единственного ребёнка. Шёлк переливался и играл волнами в электрическом освещении. Когда-то в таком сленданге Магнуса носила его мать.  
Черничина стала оживлённо тыкать пальцем в пурпурный и топать ногами, визгами выражая своё одобрение.  
\- Отличный выбор. На это я и рассчитывал, - подмигнул Магнус. - Ну, иди к папе, мы тебя пристроим.  
Сев в кресло, об обернул широкое полотнище вокруг себя, дав забраться туда Максу. Завязал крепкий тройной узел на плече. Двухлетний Макс был тяжёленьким, но не слишком — Магнус с большим удовольствием брал его на встречи с клиентами. Черничная любопытная мордочка, выглядывающая из укрытия, вызывала умиление поголовно у всех. Мафиозный босс, желающий не вполне законным способом разобраться с конкурентом, ухмылялся и норовил ущипнуть за пухлую щёчку. Пожилая леди, держащая магазин амулетов, дрожащей рукой протягивала блюдце с засахаренными финиками.  
Когда он пересказывал это измочаленному после миссии Александру, тот знатно веселился.  
\- Идём, Макс Майкл, - оглядел их Магнус в ростовом зеркале в прихожей. - Нас ждут великие дела!  
Он был доволен получившимся видом — его макияж и одежда чудным образом гармонировали со слендангом. Они с черничкой составляли единую фэшн-композицию, неизменно вызывая восторги Клэри. Та таскала своего Дейва в обыкновенной нагрудной переноске, не заморачиваясь.

***

Катарину они пригласили в гости отдельно, уже после четырёхлетия Макса. Она не любила шумной толпы, выкриков и сутолоки. Магнусу не было нужды спрашивать, почему — он знал это доподлинно. Они с Лосс общались очень давно — их знакомство датировалось аж семнадцатым столетием.  
Он, разумеется, помнил, как шёл по узкой — едва протиснешься, мощёной улочке рядом с базарной площадью. Магнус ещё издали услышал гомон огромного скопища людей, выкрики «Вяжи крепче!» и «Проклятая бесовка, теперь-то уж не вывернешься!» На высоком помосте, сколоченном наспех, была привязанная к шесту девушка. Магнус вздрогнул, когда разглядел цвет её кожи — лилово-голубой дуохром. Как лепестки колокольчика — нечеловеческий, неправильный цвет. Её шёлковые волосы до пояса были чисто-белыми, без малейшей примеси пигмента.  
Так могла выглядеть только полудемоница, как он сам. Лишённая сил настолько, что не могла поддерживать даже простейшие чары маски... Бедная магичка никак не могла сойти за примитивную — как не мог и сам Магнус, девятилетним. Её собирались поджечь и смотреть, как корчится в огне — все вот эти почтенные горожане. Матери семейств в необъятных кринолинах. Их недоросли-сыновья, забравшиеся на крышу коновязи, чтобы было лучше видно...  
Если не всматриваться в черты лица, Магнус ничем не отличался от остальных. Он носил куртку-колет, короткие облегающие панталоны и суконный плащ — всё это чёрное, но из ткани разных фактур. Волосы по тогдашней моде прикрывали шею. Слившись в толпой, втиснувшись в самую её гущу, Магнус не отрывал глаз от помоста. Девушка в растерзанной одежде затравленно оглядывалась по сторонам, ища хоть толику сочувствия. Но где там... Не испанцы ли силой заставили покинуть страну пятьсот тысяч морисков всего несколько десятилетий назад? Чистоту крови, pureza de sangre, ставя превыше знатности рода... А всё потому, что кожа морисков была немного темней.  
\- Какова, а? В больнице Сан-Карлоса за монахиню-кармелитку сойти хотела, - проговорил старому слуге с бельмом на глазу один щёголь. - Облачение в пол, как подобает, сандалии на босу ногу. А сама синяя, что твоя утопленница! Как выходила, её дети привратника заметили.  
\- Ничего, сеньор Суарес, - подобострастно осклабился тот. - Сейчас и предадим ведьму святому огню. Вон, уже факелы несут.  
Магнуса затрясло — двое с чадящими факелами и правда приблизились вплотную к девушке, скаля зубы и насмехаясь. Он и сам толком не знал, что с ней станет — лишённой даже искорки магии. Ничего хорошего — как и с любой бессмертной сущностью, чью оболочку необратимо повредили.  
Бейн сам не понял, как оказался на помосте — вероятно, его тело решило раньше не поспевающего рассудка. Как и тогда, в детстве, с Рейнартом ван дер Бергом. Заставил стражников поджечь себя он уже сознательно. Пребывая в бешенстве — ибо ценное, прекрасное эти люди собирались во злобе своей уничтожить.  
Пеньковые путы спали с девушки в один миг. Магнус увидел, как расширились её глаза — магичка, она могла видеть сквозь его флёр. И конечно, знала, кто он — примитивных с вертикальными зрачками не бывает.  
Обхватив её за плечи, Магнус собрал всю свою силу, сконцентрировав в один пульсирующий сгусток. Крики, брань и свист как будто отрезало, когда на доли секунды их взвихрило в смерче, недоступном примитивному сознанию.  
Они аппарировали именно туда, куда Магнус и хотел — в его убежище, Декальсас Реалес. Орден Молчаливых Братьев издавна покровительствовал вечным сиротам, полудемонам, накапливая полученные знания — чтобы делиться ими с теми, кто заплатит. Жизнью ли, ценным артефактом — не суть важно.  
Они сидели на холодных каменных ступенях — с глубокими впадинами в середине, стёсанных несчётным количеством шагов. Пытались осознать случившееся — оба только отходили от шока.  
\- Благодарю тебя! Я-то думала, мне уж конец настал. Я Катарина, - протянула бледно-голубую руку та. - Лосс. Мне двести девяносто один. Да, уже не девочка — видела празднества по случаю свадьбы Изабеллы и Фердинанда. От суда Инквизиции дважды спасалась. А сейчас жара такая — вот «псы господни» и изволили почивать, не возясь с мелкими ересями. Так простолюдины взялись...  
\- Магнус Бейн. Мне нет и сорока, - улыбнулся он, отвечая крепким рукопожатием. - Мы с тобой этих мучителей переживём! Когда-нибудь и им настанет конец. Так что случилось с твоими чарами маскировки?  
\- Я исцелить её хотела, - с сожалением вздохнула Катарина. Служаночка молодая, только родила. Но из неё уже вытекло столько крови — целый ушат. Тут уж бесполезно молиться Святой Касильде. Мне надо было дать ей умереть. Но у неё ребёнок новорождённый пищал, и я подумала — попробую. Потратила весь свой резерв, конечно — и сама того не поняла.  
Магнус тогда привлёк к себе, обнимая магичку старше его на целые столетия. Но для них это было неважно — общее проклятие демонской крови заставляло магов держаться вместе.

***

Последние сто двадцать шесть лет Катарина работала в больнице Бет Израэль у площади Стайвезант. Когда Магнус впервые навестил её там, в госпитале было всего двадцать железных коек — именно столько могла позволить себе еврейская община Ист-Сайда. Сейчас это был крупный медицинский центр, входящий в тройку лидеров страны по части научных исследований.  
Магнусу стоило немалых усилий затащить мисс Лосс в гости. Обыкновенно он заглядывал к ней на Шестнадцатую улицу — в перерыв между сменами, когда была минутка. Нынешнее амплуа Катарины было «альбиноска в фиолетовых линзах», что упрощало маскировку. Надо сказать, ей шло.  
\- А кито эта тётя? - детским звонким голосом спросил Макс, любопытно выглядывая из-за своей подушки. Плюшевую подушку в виде огромной лиловой черничины подарила Изабель, и Макс везде таскал её с собой.  
\- Это Катарина, - присел на корточки Магнус. - Она хорошая, поздоровайся с ней.  
Тот подошёл поближе, глядя застенчиво и лукаво. Задрал голову, разглядывая незнакомку. А потом ойкнул, испуганно отпрянув.  
\- Макс, ну что такое? - поднял брови он.  
\- Па-апааа, - гнусавым голосом протянул ребёнок, явно готовясь заплакать. - А кто из неё весь сок... высосал?  
Катарина захихикала — так её ещё не характеризовали. Черничина с разбегу врезалась в Магнуса — с громким ужасным рёвом, тут же влезая на колени и повисая на шее. Он поднялся на ноги, подсаживая дитя повыше и прижимая к себе.  
\- Папочка, не отдавай меня плохим людям! Я хочу быть с соко-ом! - убивался Макс.  
\- Ну, что у нас тут такое? - подошёл с другого бока Алек. Вытер ребёнку пухлые щеки, обнял тоже поверх его рук — защищая. Теперь до Макса никто бы не смог добраться.  
\- Папа, та тётя, она высосанная уже. Ноль сока! - всё ещё дрожа, скороговоркой поделился Макс. - Не давай пить из своей черничины, ладно? Я полезный!  
Они с Алеком обменялись взглядами над детской пушистой головой — из-за жёстких и непослушных волос, которые ломали расчёски, сына приходилось брить налысо.  
\- Макс, солнышко, она просто другая ягода. Из неё никто сок не высасывал, - заверил его Александр. - Она от рождения такого цвета. Не черника, а... голубика.  
\- Голуби-ика? - любопытно протянул Макс. - Но вы же черничку любите, да? Меня? - беспокойно закрутился он, пытаясь короткими ручками обнять их обоих за шеи.  
\- Да чтоб мне в пекло провалиться, - со смехом сказала Лосс. - Какая драма! Может, тётя Голубика придёт в другой раз? Наверное, Макс совсем не хочет посмотреть на свой подарок...  
Елозя и выкручиваясь, Макс слез у них с рук в две секунды, пулей метнулся к Катарине и зарылся с головой в огромный голографически сияющий подарочный пакет. Оттуда торчали только синие ноги в носках (с липкими фигурками на пятках — чтоб дитя не поскользнулось).  
Алек выразительно покрутил губами — их полезный ребёнок был временно очень занят.

***

Александру нравилось, как Магнус одевался и как красился. Сначала об этом говорили только пламенные взгляды. Но потом, когда осмелел, его Алек научился делать комплименты словами — да так, что он чувствовал себя самым желанным.  
На пятом году совместной жизни Бейн был полностью уверен, что Алек принимает его любым. В том числе бледным, с подглазниками как у панды и гнездом на голове (когда всю ночь готовил ингредиенты для срочного заказа). Но... Магнус всё равно был сам не свой до шмоток и обожал мейкап — многовековая обсессия индустрией красоты уже не поддавалась коррекции. Он ведь всегда был на острие моды, и знать не хотел гендерных различий: завивал короткие волосы плойкой в двадцатые, рисовал толстенные стрелы в эпоху Битлз...  
\- Если тебя вдруг покинет магия, ты всегда сможешь устроиться консультантом в Шанель или Герлен, - абсолютно серьёзно сказал ему однажды Алек. - Хрена с два кто-то из их штата знает историю моды так, как ты.  
Макс относился к его увлечению большим интересом — ведь пятилетних детей тянет ко всему яркому и блестючему. Ящики своего узкого комода рядом с зеркалом Магнус зачаровывал (во избежание). Слишком много привлекательного там хранилось — рассортированного и разложенного по подходящим пластиковым органайзерам. До развесистых латунных деревьев, украшенных сотнями каффов, подвесок и колец, ребёнок и подавно добраться не мог. Они парили под потолком, и призвать их к себе мог только владелец.  
\- Ой, папа нарисовал себе ротик! - восхищался Макс, когда он выходил на улицу с нежно-розовым тинтом.  
\- Опять папа свои... макияжи разбросал! - восклицал он, когда Магнус забывал тюбик с BB-кремом в гостиной.  
Он не красил Макса — мейк на детях всегда несколько коробил. Но однажды позволил черничине использовать своё лицо в качестве холста, выдав минимум всего и предварительно показав, как и чем наносить.  
Этот первый художественный проект был торжественно запечатлён на фото папой Алеком. Магнус вышел красавчиком: сын нарисовал ему огромные мохнатые гусеницы, грозившие переплюнуть роскошные брови Александра. А также кроваво-красный квадратный рот и золотые стрелы до самых висков. Лично сам Макс Майкл остался доволен композицией.  
\- Ах, папа, - говорил он, прижимая ручки к груди. - Какой же ты у меня... сногсбивательный!  
Ребёнка никто не поправлял — наверное, потому что все рыдали от смеха.

***

Когда у них с Лайтвудом находилось свободное время, они звали в гости двоюродных брата и сестру. Максу уже было девять. Он носил пышное «афро», осваивал технику безопасности при варке зелий... И безусловно верховодил в этой троице.  
Восьмилетний Дейв со стриженой под горшок светлой головой очень уважал крутого кузена-мага. Пятилетняя Эбби с заплетёнными в две косички морковными волосами ходила за ним везде, издавая поцелуйные звуки. На фоне этой мелюзги Макс Майкл чувствовал себя, как король, повелевающий подданными.  
Магнус приглядывал за ними, пока Алек общался со своим парабатай и его половиной. Валяясь на максовой кровати с ноутбуком, он читал про династию византийских императоров одиннадцатого века — нужно было для одного дела. Иоанн II Ангел и Алексей III Ангел были одними из немногих нефилимов, внесших свой вклад в примитивную историю. Впрочем, добром это не кончилось — при их правлении, во время Четвертого крестового похода, империя прекратила своё существование...  
Дети строили форты из диванных подушек и стульев для защиты от демонов, когда Дэвид спросил:  
\- А у тебя уже есть «Сосредоточение», Макс?  
\- Руна сосредоточения? - непонимающе покосился тот. - Зачем мне она?  
\- Так тебе скоро десять! Должна уже быть хоть одна. У тебя ж папа охотник!  
\- Один. А другой — Высший маг Бруклина, - надменно посмотрел Макс.  
Эбби, которая до этого возилась под пологом из покрывала, подбежала к ним.  
\- Руна? А где она у Макса, вон там? - она тут же задрала брату футболку, оголяя гладкий тёмно-синий живот. - Нет? На спине? - зашла она сзади.  
Макс рывком одёрнул футболку, отпихнув её руки.  
\- Руна, руна.... да что ты пристала? Приставучка мелкая, уйди от меня.  
У Эбигейл тут же задрожала пухлая нижняя губа. Как ни старалась, она не сумела удержать слёзы, и те просто брызнули у неё из глаз.  
\- Эбби... Эбс, ну не реви, - поймал ей и прижал к себе Дэвид, поверх сестриной головы гневно глядя на Макса. - Зачем ты? Она всю неделю ныла, хотела к вам пойти.  
Магнус мог вмешаться. Он мог утешить разобиженную девицу и всё всем разъяснить. Но сын был уже большой, и ему было пора учиться самому разруливать отношения. К тому же, Магнус примерно догадывался, что стоит за этой вспышкой раздражения.  
Макс закусил ноготь, не зная по правде, что и делать. Эбби ревела навзрыд — она обожала кузена и целыми днями могла всем рассказывать, какой Макс классный. А тут...  
\- Ладно, - со вздохом сказал Макс, стягивая футболку через голову. - Смотрите, нет у меня никаких рун. Нигде, - он крутанулся на месте, раскинув руки.  
Эбби затихла и только тихо всхлипывала, таращаясь на него.  
\- Я не такой, как вы, - поникли плечи у Макса. - Не... ангельских кровей. Наверное, мне вообще руны нельзя. Пап, мне ведь нельзя, да? - посмотрел он на Магнуса.  
Про руны, и что нельзя трогать папино стэле, черничине было говорено-переговорено с детства. Но в его взгляде была такая надежда... У Магнуса сжалось сердце. Да, любимый папа Алек был нефилимом. Но вывести настоящие охотничьи руны на максовой коже означало убить его. Дети Лилит не выносили жгучего потока света, что излучали стэле из адамаса.  
\- Можно, Макс. Только у тебя будут свои, особенные, - пообещал он. - Мы с папой Алеком научим тебя их рисовать.  
Черничина просияла. Магнус понятия не имел, сколько у них займёт придумывание рун и прочие технические моменты. Но счастливая улыбка ребёнка того стоила.  
\- А меня ты потом научишь особенным рунам? - посмотрев на Макса, просительно закусил губу Дэвид.  
\- Я ещё подумаю, - хитро сощурился Макс Майкл — уже предвкушая, как будет крут.  
Эбигейл только хмурила рыжие бровки, не решаясь ничего сказать.  
\- Эбс, - немного поколебавшись, подошёл к ней Макс, - Прости, ладно? Ты... не приставучка. Я просто... - он запнулся, подыскивая слова.  
\- Макс тебя любит. И он не хотел, - сделал это за него Магнус.  
\- Ага, точно, - с облегчением кивнул тот.  
Сын протянул скрюченный синий мизинец. Маленький белый пальчик Эбби обвился вокруг него.  
\- А кто хочет посмотреть на куколок тутового шелкопряда? - страшно интригующим голосом спросил Бейн.  
\- Я! Я! Я! - закричали все трое наперебой.  
Выведя детей гуськом из комнаты, Магнус перевёл дух — с драмами на сегодня было покончено. Осталось сообщить Александру, что их жадная ягода хочет ещё и рун.

***

Последующий за этим год они с Лайтвудом всегда вспоминали с улыбкой. Алек и Клэри, наверное, месяц корпели над эскизами. Но в результате у Макса была огромная таблица на всю стену — с каллиграфически нарисованными уникальными рунами. Магнус наносил их своим неподошедшей ручкой-хайлайтером, в которой было адово количество очень заметных блёсток. На тёмно-синей коже серебристые руны смотрелись завораживающе — черничина была в полном восторге.  
Руна удачи гарантировала, что её носителя не будут ругать — даже если тот накануне неплотно закрыл дверь и выстудил всю теплицу с редкими образцами. Когда Макс выходил к завтраку, рисуя «невидимость для родителей», они с Александром разыгрывали целый спектакль, притворяясь, что сидят только вдвоём. Даже не глядели в максову сторону.  
Алек утаскивал себе вафли с детской тарелки; в нарочито цветистых выражениях хвалил за какую-нибудь пользу. Магнус рассуждал, каким новым трюкам собирается научить сына. Оба получали от этого большой кайф. Особенно, когда очень даже видимая черничина не выдерживала, стирая руну с руки салфеткой.  
\- Пап, а ты что, правда покажешь мне, как аппарировать?! - замирая, спрашивал он.  
\- Не пойму, как он про это узнал? - пожимал плечами Алек. - Ты же только мне рассказывал.  
Черничина грызла свой тост, вертясь на стуле и засыпая крошками колени. И вид у неё был крайне довольный.  
Когда дело дошло до рисования особенных рун на кузенах, они все вместе играли в полюбившуюся игру. Для этих целей Клери затребовала своим чёрный кайал с золотистым шиммером. Когда Александр показал всю разукрашенную троицу по скайпу, Мариз так расчувствовалась, что даже всплакнула. Магнус не удивлялся — он и сам погибал от умиления с этими шкодниками.

***

Максу исполнилось четырнадцать, и это был тощий, длинный пацан с на редкость симпатичным лицом. У него уже росло подобие усов, что служило вечным поводом для подначивания. Особенно со стороны кузины, по-детски в него влюблённой.  
Магнус выбривал ему триммером совершенно очумительные узоры, градиентно снимая затылок, виски или всё сразу. Сыну, как всем подросткам, отчаянно хотелось самовыражаться. С их разрешения он сделал себе «бридж». Титановые концы штанги, проходящей через ткани на уровне переносицы, красиво поблёскивали на синей коже. Лабрет в нижней губе надоел ему через полгода — как только поутихли восторги у Эбигейл.  
Та вскоре после Макса сделала себе «укус ангела» — два крошечных рубина симметрично над верхней губой. Но потом пришла в гости заплаканная и без новых украшений. Алек тогда чуть всерьёз не поругался с Джонатаном — тот был деспотичным отцом и своего согласия на пирсинг не давал...  
Магнус не сдерживал своё выросшее черничное дитя, позволяя экспериментировать. Очень скоро — через несколько лет, Максу предстояло взять свой магический псевдоним. Выбрать амплуа и собственную нишу, как это делали все полудемоны до него. Внешний вид тут тоже имел значение.

***

Магнус Бейн, как ему казалось, обладал внушительным жизненным опытом. У него были отношения, и много. Однако, на фоне их с Алеком совместной жизни всё это сразу блёкло. Магнус даже представить себе не мог, что такое «быть вместе больше десяти лет».  
Они с Александром говорили фразы в унисон — одними и теми же словами, с абсолютно идентичной интонацией. Макс с них ржал, не понимая, как родители это отрепетировали. Магнус мог предсказать все реакции своей половины — что и с каким выражением он скажет, и какую рожу при этом скорчит. Они с Лайтвудом почти не разговаривали, часами находясь в одной комнате. И без слов зная, какое у другого настроение, чего ему хочется и о чём думается.  
Алек точно так же описывал парабатай связь, когда он однажды спросил. И порой Магнус просто немел, осознавая, что между ними — нечто очень похожее. Неразрывное, способное выдержать любые нагрузки, как толстенный стальной канат...  
В те редкие моменты, когда они ссорились — всегда из-за какого-то пустяка, Магнусу было очень хреново. У него всё валилось из рук — ощущение размолвки с любимым Алеком было невыносимо. Мир вокруг выглядел так, будто он смотрел на него сквозь грязное и исцарапанное тёмное стекло. Занимаясь зельями с Максом — и нарочито обращаясь только к нему, он бодрился изо всех сил. Но это было хуже ломки после инь фэна — быть в ссоре со своим упрямым Александром.  
Больше полусуток никто из них не выдерживал. Алек скрёбся к нему в дверь лаборатории, подходил, виновато толкаясь лбом в плечо. Никто из них уже не понимал, зачем было мучить друг друга — повод никогда не стоил того. Магнус раскрывал объятия и они стояли так, держа друг друга в руках — молча и благодарно.

***

В тридцать четыре Лайтвуд был уже не тот лучезарный нефилим, которого Магнус когда-то встретил. Он заматерел, раздался в груди и плечах, ничем не уступая своему парабатай. Теперь они с Джонатаном имели медвежью мощь и донельзя отточенные реакции взрослых охотников. Алек даже выглядел, как какой-нибудь траппер — с этими здоровыми волосатыми руками, тронутыми загаром.  
Ровно подстриженная борода и усы окаймляли сочные губы. Его рубашки едва не трескались на рельефных предплечьях. Александр излучал сексапил, даже ничего для этого не делая.  
Магнус жил с ним, и видел Алека каждый божий день. Наверное, поэтому для него стала такой неожиданностью реакция примитивных.  
Они с Лайтвудом шли по пляжу в Вест-Палм-Бич, ногами увязая в зыбком мокром песке. В обнимку, смеясь и целуясь солёными губами. За спиной громко засвистели — вдвоём, потом присоединился третий. Магнус обернулся; Алек нехотя тоже.  
Компания пацанов со старшей школы, сбившись в кучу, уставилась на них, вполголоса обсуждая. Потом их лидер, блондин с модной рваной стрижкой, нагло протянул:  
\- Чувак, где себе такого папика добыл? Тоже хочу.  
От неожиданности Магнус подвис — так значит, вот как они смотрелись со стороны...  
\- Тебе не светит, - безапелляционно сказал Алек, смерив того взглядом. Он очень не любил, когда к ним лезли чужие.  
\- А чего это мне не светит? - прищурился блондин, обеими руками стягивая резинку шорт пониже. - Чем я хуже твоего китаёзы? Да ты, бля... ты любого снять можешь, - откровенно сглотнул он, пожирая взрослого мужика взглядом. - Я б тебе дал.  
\- Не интересует, - развернулся спиной Алек. Приобнял Магнуса за поясницу и продолжил идти, как ни в чём не бывало.  
\- Ну и хуй с тобой! - выкрикнул униженный при всех пацан. - Еби своих узкогла-  
Он замолчал на полуслове, потому что перестал их с Алеком видеть. Они просто растаяли в вечернем воздухе, как очень реалистичный мираж.  
\- Так значит, ты у нас теперь твинк, а я твой шикарный папик! - раскатисто хохотал Алек, идя по отельному коридору. - Отлично. Вот сейчас я ещё с Иззи поделюсь. Эй... ты чего? Не ревнуешь же? - спросил он, вставляя карточку в щель.  
Бейн и не думал ревновать, давно уж и забыв, что такое быть неуверенным в партнёре. Нет, им владела какая-то смутная тоска, несоразмерная этому дурацкому происшествию.  
В первый раз Магнус с такой пугающей неотвратимостью осознал: Алек даден ему не насовсем. Только... временно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demasiado bueno para ser verdad — Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
> «Псы господни» — от лат. Domini canes. Так называли монахов-доминиканцев.


	3. Chapter 3

В детстве дети лишены способности обманывать. Макс делился с ним и с Алеком каждой мелочью. Поджимал губки, когда был виноват, и дрожащим голосом просил у них прощения.  
Когда Магнус впервые подловил его на вранье? Может, это было с раскрошенными тенями, и «Папа, я не блал, плавда-плавда» - при том, что все ладошки были в сверкающей пыли? Нет, пожалуй, это не считалось...  
Первую сознательную ложь своего ребёнка они запомнили хорошо.  
Максу было почти пятнадцать. Он уже несколько дней почти не появлялся дома, говоря, что у них с кузеном совместный проект. Что-то в честь 96-летнего юбилея Нью-Йоркского Института.  
\- И что вы с Дейвом готовите? - с интересом спросил Алек.  
\- Ну, мы это. Про... Ерихонскую розу рассказывать будем, па, - торопливо всовывая ноги в высокие кеды, сказал сын.  
\- Иерихонскую, - на автомате поправил Магнус.  
Тот по-подростковому закатил глаза, прихватил с вешалки куртку и был таков. В полумраке прихожей медленно рассеивалось малиновое свечение созданного им портала.  
Бейн усмехнулся — Иерихонская роза была очень подходящим объектом, чтобы показывать детям-нефилимам. Тысячу лет назад легендарный первый охотник своим прикосновением оживил пустынную колючку. Растение сделалось перекати-полем, способным давать зелёные побеги и даже цвести — стоит только ему найти воду.  
\- Давай ему свою подарим? Она пахнет чем-то восточным. Поглощает другие запахи и тоже... не умирает, - предложил Александр.  
Внутренне передёрнувшись от вечно актуальной темы, Магнус кивнул:  
\- У меня есть один коллега из Вифлеема. Его экземпляры катались по барханам ещё во времена графства Эдесского. Почти что оригинальный образец, если не вдаваться.  
\- Отлично! - просиял Алек. - Макс всегда такое любил. Помнишь, как нужен редкий артефакт — мы идём делегацией к Максу, просим посмотреть в своей шкатулке? И чаще всего находилось.  
Магнус помнил всё, вплоть до узора инкрустации на той шкатулке. Мог назвать полный перечень её содержимого. Это для Алека было проблемой удержать в голове какие-то вещи, не дать затереть их ластику забвения.

***

Как-то вечером Алек позвал Макса в теплицу. Там, загодя отмоченная в склянке с водой, пышно зеленела «рука Марии» — та самая Иерихонская роза. Этим утром её как раз сплошь усыпали крошечные белые цветы. Когда Магнус принёс её домой, это выглядело как сухие и скрюченные коричневые пальцы, сжатые в кулак — и потому преображение казалось чудом.  
Магнус в это время говорил по телефону с Катариной. Той как раз нужно было в очередной раз инсценировать свой уход на пенсию в силу «преклонного возраста». Дальше наниматься в больницу Бет Израэль должна была её внучатая племянница Кэт. О том, что это был один и тот же человек, никто и не догадывался — умудрённая опытом Катарина всегда помнила о чарах маски и с годами «старела», умело их корректируя.  
Когда он убрал мобильник в карман, то заметил сидящего на нижних ступенях лестницы Алека. Сгорбив плечи, тот молчал — несоразмерно большой и сильный на фоне изящной винтовой лестницы.  
\- Александр... что такое? - подошёл он. Сел рядом, взял его лапищу в свои руки. Рядом с Лайтвудом он теперь казался субтильным юнцом — но они не обращали на это никакого внимания.  
\- Показал ему твою розу. А он меня спросил: «Это ещё что за хрень?» А Клэри сказала, что он у них вообще на этой неделе не появлялся. Слушай... он же мне в глаза смотрел и говорил...  
Глаза у Алека блестели по нижней кромке от едких и бессильных слёз. Обида, нанесённая собственным ребёнком — одна из самых тяжких. Откуда им было это знать?  
\- И где он был? - сощурил Магнус глаза от ослепляющей злости.  
\- Говорит, шатался по улицам без маскировки. Вместе с двумя интернами Джейса. Им было _интересно попробовать_. На примитивных девчонок потаращиться.  
\- И как? Попробовали? - гневно светя жёлтыми фарами глаз, рыкнул Бейн.  
\- Он говорит, сегодня их пытались избить. Окружили какие-то уёбки с битами и цепной собакой — потому что они _чёрные_ , Магнус, и зашли не в тот район... Клянётся, что сам решил прекратить и сегодня типа был последний раз. По-моему, он здорово напугался, хоть и не подаёт виду.  
У Магнуса не было слов — у него даже руки от ужаса похолодели. Как выяснилось, от проявлений расизма Макса беречь было бесполезно — так или иначе, он бы всё равно с ними столкнулся. Не в этом мире, так в том.  
\- Макс Майкл, - негромко сказал он. - Живо притащил свою задницу сюда.  
Черничная морда нарисовалась в воздухе в метре от них, проявившись, как Чеширский Кот. Оказывается, тот все это время сидел рядом — только скрытый чарами невидимости. Прямо на полу, обняв руками колени — жалкий и растерянный четырнадцатилетний пацан.  
\- Папа Алек... - ломким, то и дело срывающимся на фальцет голосом начал он. Замолк, не зная, что сказать, уже вполне сознавая свою вину.  
\- Ты что, забыл историю Катарины? - мрачно глядя исподлобья, спросил его Магнус. - Тебе только кажется, что ты неуязвим, ты понимаешь или нет?! Люди злые. Они могли тебя покалечить. Ты не давал клятву их защищать, Макс, это _тебе_ надо вечно защищаться от них. Как надо было твоей любимой Мари Лаво. Она же ввела в вуду-обряды кресты и распятия, только чтобы не получить пулю в лоб от католического миссионера!  
\- Да... Я теперь понимаю, пап, - кусал губы Макс. - Я больше не...  
\- Я тебе верил, - весомо сказал в тишине Алек. - Думал, могу ручаться, как за себя.  
Магнус вздрогнул. Александр из них двоих чувствовал большую ответственность — ведь это было прежде всего его решение, взять и воспитывать чужое дитя.  
Макс сидел, низко опустив голову, с пурпурным румянцем жгучего стыда. Магнус знал, как тот дорожит расположением отца-нефилима. Александр же постоянно таскал его с собой в Институт, потому что гордился ребёнком. Считал его умным и способным.  
\- Папа Алек будет рядом только лет пятьдесят. Если очень повезёт, - глядя сыну прямо в глаза, сказал Лайтвуд. - Но пока я ещё живой, я бы хотел, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось. Все остальные века уже не буду зудеть и приставать. Гарантирую.  
Макс прижимал основания ладоней к глазам, но всё равно не мог остановить бегущие слёзы. Вскоре он уже захлёбывался от рыданий — и Магнус ничего не мог сделать. Он сам еле держался — ведь Александр говорил чистую правду. Неудобную, неприглядную — но правду, от которой было не уйти.  
\- Буду у Джейса, - поднялся на ноги Алек. - Магнус, прости. Я... не могу.  
Бейн кивнул — объяснений тут было и не нужно. Парабатай бы сейчас понял и утешил лучше всего.

***

На праздновании в честь юбилея Магнус стоял рядом с тёщей. Завершение неудачного брака пошло Мариз только на пользу — она излучала спокойствие и умиротворение состоявшейся женщины. Невероятно, но факт: воспитание и совместная забота о Максе каким-то образом сгладили все противоречия между ними. Можно сказать, Магнус почти полюбил мать своего мужа. Та властная и нетерпимая мадам с расистскими замашками словно осталась в прошлом — нынешняя Мариз была вполне годной бабушкой всем троим своим внукам.  
Кто бы мог подумать, чёрт побери.  
Волнуясь, Бейн смотрел, как Макс держит в ладонях мохнатый зелёный комок, рассказывая историю этого необычного растения. Он готовился к докладу три дня, буквально пропадал в институтской библиотеке. Сам, без помощи, собирая материал. Магнус понимал — мысль о том, что не оправдал доверия папы Алека, ребёнку была невыносима...  
Когда закончил и сошёл с помоста, Макс неуверенно остановился перед отцом, опустив голову. Они же так толком и не разговаривали с того вечера. Но Александр не стал и дальше мучить черничину. Притянул к себе за плечи и обнял, так что Макс лицом уткнулся в широкую грудь.  
\- Ох, ну слава Разиэлю, - с облегчением выдохнула тёща. - Сколько ж можно нервы ребёнку трепать?  
Магнус выразительно покосился, но ничего не сказал. Решил, что прошлое вполне может остаться прошлым.

***

У них всё же был один день в году, когда разговоры о смерти дозволялись. В конце ноября примитивные в Квинсе и на Манхэттане, в Бруклине и Стэтен-Айленде праздновали Хеллоуин. Они втроём и семья Джонатана Эрондейла шли на ближайшее кладбище — там в это время всё равно не было ни единой души. Выбрав местечко на поляне возле осыпавшихся кустов, приступали к приготовлениям.  
Взрослые расстилали на земле пенку и пледы. Дети разжигали небольшой костёр. Эбби и Дейв — прикасаясь к куче дров светящимися стэле. Макс — испуская из центра ладони сиреневое пламя.  
Магнус по традиции обеспечивал свежайшие сэндвичи, миску не остывающего пунша для взрослых и подогретый сок для детей.  
В первый раз они собрались вот так, когда Эбби было полгода — чтобы почтить память свои друзей. Рагнор, Саймон, Рафаэль — без них они бы сейчас не сидели на земле, дыша холодным ноябрьским воздухом. Не обнимали бы своих разрумянившихся, счастливых детей.  
Каждый из присутствующих был чем-то им обязан. Семь человек очень разного возраста в этот день садились в тесный кружок. Чтобы снова послушать историю о Рафаэле Сантьяго из мексиканского городка Сакатекас. Вспомнить Рагнора Фелла из Лондона. Помянуть добрым словом рано ушедшего Саймона Льюиса — как и Рагнор, тот умер от яда демона. Совсем молодым — даже жениться ещё не успел.  
Для Рагнора это был канун Дня Всех Святых. Для Рафаэля — Día de Muertos, когда потомки почти уничтоженных конкистадорами мексиканских племён приходили поклониться мёртвым. Для Саймона в ноябре праздников вовсе не было (ближайший аналог Хеллоуина, Пурим, в еврейской общине отмечали в марте).  
Но различия сейчас были неважными. Почившего мага, вампира и нефилима объединяло то, что живые упорно отказывались о них забывать.  
Магнус сидел, положив голову на грудь Алеку. Глядя на задумчивого Джейса напротив – с красным носом и ушами. Клэри в шерстяных митенках наливала себе ещё дымящегося пунша – она была худышка и вечно мёрзла. Неприкаянная троица детей бродила где-то вокруг, спугивая с мраморных ангелов возмущённо каркающих ворон.  
Магнус умом понимал, что когда-нибудь это закончится. И потому обнимал своего Александра обеими руками, зажмурив глаза. Боясь даже дышать, слушая равномерный стук его сердца сквозь свитер и куртку.

***

Они с Алеком не говорили об этом.  
Одинаково кривились от фразы: «Жили долго и счастливо... и умерли в один день».  
Из всех скользких тем эта была самой запретной, самой непроизносимой. Но как подобрать слова, чтобы спросить любимого человека: «А чем ты займёшься после, когда меня уже не станет?»  
Александр не мог, хотя Магнус много раз видел немой вопрос в его глазах. Ощущал, что это готово сорваться с языка. Последней отчаянной мольбой: «Не забывай меня!» Последним пожеланием: «Живи подольше, ты, желтоглазое чудовище.»  
Магнус был с Алеком Лайтвудом почти всю его жизнь, и потому мог даже не спрашивать. Алек, который ещё в девятнадцать бешено ревновал его к прошлому, с тоской думал и про его будущее. Ведь там могли быть другие — юные, только начинающие свою жизнь.  
Магнусу мог встретиться ещё один нефилим с тренированным, крепким телом. Или же фэйри с покрытой мерцающей пыльцой бледной кожей. Александр Лайтвуд на тот момент уже должен был пройти все стадии разложения, превратившись в органический субстрат. И в этом не было ничего справедливого, ничего честного.  
Но такова была их реальность — бессмертного мага и нефилима, решивших быть вместе.  
Магнус не имел права нарушить непреложный закон своей расы. Его передавали из уст в уста на хтоническом языке детей Лилит. Жонатан Гровенор ещё только пересекал знойное марево Сирийской пустыни — а закон уже существовал. Одиннадцать веков христианской эры были ничто по сравнению с древностью этого запрета:  
«Не продлевай жизнь другого существа. Не должно магу вмешиваться в течение времени и нарушать естественный порядок вещей.»

***

Магнус цитировал это на память — те два раза, когда пришлось иметь разговор с собственным сыном. Четырнадцатилетний Макс ревел до того, что глаза от полопавшихся сосудов стали лиловыми.  
Это был первый раз.  
Второй случился два десятка лет спустя. Макс Майкл Лайтвуд-Бейн теперь носил сине-белые дреды, связанные толстым пучком на затылке. Уважал расшитые костяными черепками шёлковые балахоны. Примитивная клиентура была уверена, что он — четырёхсотлетний маг вуду. И лично видел, как первые переселенцы-каджуны во главе с Жозефом Бруссаром ступили на землю Луизианы. Теперь он был известен как Матюрен Моро.  
Магнус мог по праву гордиться таким наследником.  
Его не по годам мудрый сын теперь только заглянул в глаза и спросил:  
\- Слушай, а ты сам-то как будешь... без него?  
Магнус, помнится, нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться:  
\- Ты был ещё маленькой черничиной, а я говорил: когда нибудь мы останемся с тобой вдвоём. Но до этого ещё далеко.  
Макс положил руку на плечо:  
\- Пап, нет. Когда бы это ни наступило, всё равно будет слишком скоро...  
Магнус хотел сказать что-то ещё, но подавился этими бессмысленными словами. Злые слёзы вскипели и застыли соляной коркой на кромке век.  
Алек, его ненавидящий нытьё Алек убил бы, наверное — если б узнал, что оплакивают ещё живым.

***

\- Знаешь, а твоя Камиль была права, - сообщил тот, рассматривая свой лоб в зеркале в ванной. - Самая настоящая андрогенетическая аллопеция! Линия волос явно отодвигается, я же вижу.  
Магнус тоже видел. К пятидесяти годам пышная шевелюра Лайтвуда значительно поредела. Когда он стоял против света, волоски в его бороде блестели серебром — и на висках тоже.  
Его лицо больше не было безупречно гладким — время наложило на Александра свою когтистую лапу. Под глазами залегла синева и образовались припухлости. Кожу расчертила сетка морщин, а лицо как будто чуть обвисло, приняв печальное и суровое выражение. (Но когда Алек улыбался — он будто снова становился прежним).  
Всё то же самое происходило с Джейсом и Клэри — да со всеми вокруг, кроме Магнуса.  
\- Знаешь, я как-то наткнулся на проект на ютьюбе, - обернулся Алек. - «Сто лет красоты». Пара только поженилась — лет по двадцать максимум. А их загримировали так, что оба выглядели за девяносто. Чтобы могли посмотреть, как будут выглядеть, когда состарятся.  
Магнус отвёл глаза — он не мог выдерживать этот упрекающий его взгляд. Как не мог состариться вместе с Алеком в силу своей сущности.  
\- Хорошо. Хочешь, я буду выглядеть на пятьдесят? Как Тесса. Она делала это для Уилла Эрондейла, и я тоже могу. Совершенно не проблема, Александр — вот хоть прямо сейчас, - картинно простёр руку он.  
\- Да не хочу я, чтоб ты был старым, - покачал головой Алек. - Оставайся, какой есть. Ты же... ангелы небесные, даже в юности с ума меня сводил. Бывало, за локоть только тронешь, на ухо скажешь пару фраз — а у меня уже штаны распирает. Очень тебя хотел — и страшно этого боялся.  
Магнус и это помнил. Хотя тогда только робко надеялся, что Алек Лайтвуд когда-нибудь будет его.  
\- Если хочешь знать, мне все страшно завидуют, - подошёл ближе тот. - Да-да, и Джейс в том числе — ты только не вздумай проговориться.  
Магнус сочувственно вздохнул — он теоретически знал, что у смертных женщин есть такая штука, как менопауза. У Джонатана с Клэри сейчас определённо был непростой период.  
\- Значит, тебя устраивает моя гладкая, смазливая тушка, - посмотрел из-под ресниц Магнус, - но...?  
\- Ладно, я скажу это. Мне жутко думать, что однажды тебе станет со мной физически противно. Если... - сглотнул Алек.  
«Если не уже» - он и так прекрасно понял недоговорённое.  
Магнус прижал ладони к лицу, вдавив пальцы в глазницы. Он не знал, совершенно не знал, как объяснить своему (не поумневшему с годами) нефилиму такие очевидные вещи. Алек, вообще-то, был ухоженным и харизматичным мужиком в очень хорошей форме — из-за постоянных тренировок. Ангелицы из академии выходили с ним из лекционного зала, держа под руки с обеих сторон. «Мистер Лайтуд то, мистер Лайтвуд сё» - да они даже к молодым наставникам так не льнули. Когда Алек, со всегдашней прекрасной осанкой, шёл по коридорам Института, его провожали взглядами.  
Однако, Александр был упрямым, как стадо баранов. И если он втемяшил себя в голову, что Магнусу теперь нехорош — так хрен его что могло переубедить. Но Бейн всё равно должен был попытаться...  
\- Камиль Белькур, - медленно проговорил он. - Ты ведь помнишь, что я был в неё просто по уши влюблён, правда, Алек?  
Лайтвуд молча прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ты вот тут считаешь, что весь такой старый. И противный, - жестом указал он на Александра. Но ты себе вообще представляешь, как выглядит Камиль без макияжа?  
\- Не-а, - скорчил недоумённую морду Алек. - И как?  
\- Аличек, у неё кожа, как у жабы. Вот как у Рагнора была, но с серо-землистым оттенком. И со вздутиями, потому что вампиров в самой начальной фазе всё же затрагивает разложение. Но и это ещё не всё.  
\- Ну давай, чего там — она и наощупь была, как жаба?  
\- Ты недалёк от правды, собственно. Когда я к ней прикасался, это было всё равно, что полку в холодильнике потрогать — это потом уже от прикосновений тело согревалось. Надо было лежать с ней и обнимать, чтобы стала хотя бы чуть тёплой. Можешь себе представить, что у нас был за секс, - завёл он глаза к потолку. - Знаешь, для чего я тебе всё это рассказываю?  
\- Хмм. Решил, наконец, поделиться наболевшим? - широко улыбнулся Лайтвуд.  
\- Мне было абсолютно плевать, какого цвета у Камиль кожа. И точно так же мне совершенно похер, сколько у тебя волос на голове, и сколько морщин. Тебе понятно?  
Они прожили вместе тридцать два года, и Магнус уже не говорил «люблю». Любить можно мятное мороженое с шоколадной крошкой. А в Алеке он — нуждался, как нуждаются в кислороде. То, что было между ними, давным-давно вышло за пределы романтической увлечённости. И сексуального притяжения. Магнус понятия не имел, что можно чувствовать такое — потому что впервые испытал всё это только с Александром.  
\- Мне понятно, Магнус, - обнял тот, прижимая к себе. Гладя его оголённый затылок.  
Бейн обхватил Алека обеими руками за шею, уткнулся ему носом возле уха и так стоял, пережидая стиснувший горло спазм.

***

Частная практика у их взрослого сына была организована как надо. Макс Майкл (то есть, простите, Матюрен Моро) принимал своих клиентов в настоящей обители колдуна вуду. В огромной комнате, больше похожей на бальную залу, по углам клубилась чёрная мгла (размер был иллюзией). И только огоньки сотен разнокалиберных свечей рассеивали это мрак — трепеща, словно от дыхания призраков.  
Посреди комнаты высился трон, вырубленный из массива секвойи — тёмно-красный, как запёкшаяся кровь. Полутораметровое серебряное распятие над ним только усиливало общее впечатление. Потемневшее от времени серебро Макс не чистил нарочно — хотя даже примитивный мог сделать это с помощью соды, кипятка и фольги. Он тщательнейшим образом создавал весь положенный антураж — на возвышениях стояли миски с «кровью жертвенных животных», висели связки сушёных беличьих хвостов и были разложены щербатые початки маиса.  
Этот гудини утверждал, что в деле задуривания клиентов нет мелочей. В целом, Магнус был согласен. Однажды он понаблюдал за отпрыском во время сеанса (через запертую дверь). И, надо сказать, пришёл в полный восторг. С помощью банальнейшей левитации, двигания предметов и чревовещания Матюрен Моро умел убедить недоверчивых мафиози, что прямо-таки всесилен.  
Когда же клиентура была не примитивной, сын делал лицо попроще. И изъяснялся не пиджином креолов Луизианы. Магнус мог сидеть у себя в кабинете, когда Макс, отгрызая на ходу от сочного яблока, приходил жаловаться.  
\- Пап, а пап. А чё делать, если фэйри похитили примитивного ребёнка и не могут поделить? Ко мне уже две приёмные семьи приходили.  
\- У тети Иззи спросить не пробовал? - скептически глядел поверх ряда стеклянных реторт Бейн.  
\- Но они ж из Идриса... Хотя, правда, какая разница! Понял. Спасибо, па.  
Сестра Алека вышла замуж за высокородного фэйри, пусть даже и полукровку. Детей у них не было — что отчасти объясняло такую сильную привязанность к черничине. Тётка Изабель Макса просто обожала. Они всегда находили время увидеться — даже при том, что Изабель с Мелиорном обитали в тайной складке времени и пространства, облюбованной для себя Добрым Народом...

***

В общем и целом, у них всё было мирно и хорошо — при всей нетрадиционности такой семьи. Просто они с Максом со стороны выглядели, как два раздолбая-второкурсника, до сих пор живущих с отцом.  
Сын перестал взрослеть сразу после двадцати — примерно, как и сам Магнус.  
Лайтвуд возвращался домой с миссии, двумя привычными движениями подновлял руну заживления. Принимал душ и готовил ужин на троих — если они с Максом были ещё заняты. Без «всяких этих ваших магических штучек», как он выражался — а в обычной духовке, по маминым ещё рецептам.  
\- Кушать кто-нибудь хочет, господа маги? - вопрошал он риторически, стоя между распахнутыми дверями их кабинетов. Так и не сняв с себя фартук с приставшими семенами от помидора.  
\- Неужто это каннелони? - трепетно втягивал запахи чеснока и муската Магнус, захлопывая еженедельник. - Александр-рр! Я прямо-таки зверски голоден!  
\- Пап, ну сейча-ас. Ну я ещё пять минут, - нудил Макс, упражняясь в бесконтактном надевании бусин на леску. Такими штуками он любил украшать свои дреды — опять же в целях аутентичности. Леска отчего-то виляла, костяные и коралловые бусины со стуком рассыпались по всему полу.  
\- Макс Майкл Лайтвуд-Бейн! - подходил тогда Алек, нарочито шаркая и согнув спину. И произносил старческим голосом, воздев палец, - Закон суров. Но это закон!  
Магнус, наблюдая за ними, промакивал уголки глаз от смеха. Ребёнок-то мог не понимать отсылки, но он понимал вполне.

***

За пределами их дома события сменяли друг друга слишком быстро. Это было как смотреть фильм на двойной скорости, наблюдая, как все двигаются рывками и лопочут. Джейс уже ходил с ёжиком коротких седых волос. Двое внуков от Эбигейл и один от Дэвида звали его дедом. Клэри, сухощавая молодящаяся дама, давно передала бразды правления своей энергичной невестке.  
Магнусу правда казалось, что Эбби и Дейв ещё совсем недавно были маленькими. Не доставали ему до плеча. Но когда они с Алеком наносили родственный визит, уже новое поколение нефилимов звонко кричало, играя в догонялки в отсветах цветных стёкол.  
\- Когда познакомишь с женой, Макс? - спрашивала его Эбигейл, накручивая на палец кончик рыжего хвоста. - Сколько у тебя уже подружек перебывало?  
Магнус наблюдал, как они росли. Слышал в её словах нотки затаённой ревности. Но беспокоиться Эбби было не о чем. Когда он задал черничному сыну похожий вопрос, тот заметил:  
\- Слушай, я знаю только про Камиль, Китти и Имасу — а ведь их у тебя наверняка были сотни. Будем считать, что у меня холостяцкий период. Я, знаешь, никуда не тороплюсь.  
\- Не хочешь связываться с той, которую точно переживёшь? - спросил у его спины Магнус.  
\- Ну... а что, если и так? - нехотя ответил тот. - Не все же такие сильные, как вы с тётей Тессой.  
Магнус вовсе не считал себе сильным. Но объяснить, почему не отказался от Алека, он сыну не мог. Может, когда-нибудь Макс Майкл дойдёт до этого сам. Любовь же вообще иррациональное по природе чувство.

***

\- Пап, хочешь прикол? - спросил как-то Макс за завтраком.  
\- Мм? - с полным ртом своего противного зелёного смуззи воззрился Александр. Теперешняя стрижка с короткими висками шла ему просто до неприличия.  
\- Я недавно спускаюсь по лестнице — ну знаешь, в Институте у главного входа. И вдруг слышу, как папа Магнус говорит: «Напрасно не верите, юноша». Подхожу — а его какой-то пацан к стенке припёр. Новенький интерн, я его раньше не видел.  
\- Хм. Интересное начало, - смешливо покосился Алек. - Ты продолжай, сын.  
Магнус так завёл глаза к потолку, что стало можно рассмотреть золотистый глиттер под нижним веком. Тема про разницу в возрасте у него была вот уже где.  
\- Я подхожу. Чувак оборачивается, смотрит на меня и так обалдело спрашивает: «Ещё один? У вас тут... магический симпозиум, что ли?»  
\- Ай, молодца! - цыкнул языком Алек. - Какой бдительный.  
\- А дальше с лестницы спускается бабушка Мариз, - встрял Магнус. - Приобнимает нас за талии и говорит «Ну, идёмте, мои красавчики!»  
\- Уй, пап! - хрюкнул в миску молоком и сахарными колечками Макс. - Ты б видел рожу того типа.  
Алек засмеялся, и от его глаз к вискам разбежались морщинки — теперь, в шестьдесят, их было много. Лысеющая макушка проглядывала сквозь закрывающие её вихры наполовину седых волос — как перец, смешанный с солью.  
Его Александр и в старости был неотразим — и никто бы не смог убедить Магнуса в обратном. Вот только...  
Он знал, что тело Алека постепенно разрушается — тот двигался уже не так ловко, видел вблизи хуже. Его сон стал прерывистым и чутким. Магнус порой заставал его сидящим на кухне в рассветной рани, задумчиво мешающим ложечкой остывший чай.  
Неизбежные следствия возраста — морщины Алека, его обвисшая кожа на шее и венозная сетка на голенях вовсе не были отталкивающими. Магнуса не волновали такие вещи (скорее, комплексы были у Алека). Но это было недвусмысленным напоминанием о том, что их время на исходе.  
Оно словно вытекало равномерной тонкой струйкой из перевёрнутого конуса клепсидры — неумолимо.  
На исходе минувшего года они похоронили Роберта Лайтвуда. Люк и Джослин ушли ещё раньше. Мариз в свои семьдесят девять ещё была жива — но Магнус никогда не слышал о нефилимах, преодолевших 85-летний рубеж. Дольше жили только те, кто ушёл в монашество — их задачей было передавать и хранить глубинные знания, данные Разиэлем. А жизнь простого охотника была короткой и яркой, как залп салюта.  
Алеков салют уже отгремел и рассыпался на ярко-алые соцветия, тая в ночном небе.

***

Их сексуальная жизнь теперь была отдельным челленджем.  
Сравнивать себя с другими людьми вообще крайне деструктивное занятие. А Алек сравнивал себя с ним постоянно. Смотрел на своё одрябшее предплечье — и благоговейно проводил по гладкой и юной коже Магнуса. Молча сглатывал, всем видом говоря: «Как ты можешь со мной — таким?» Целовал его твёрдый, рельефный живот, будто прикладывался губами к реликвии.  
Магнус уже отчаялся втолковать, что физические изменения не играют для него никакой роли. Он ведь трогал Алека постоянно — и в постели, и вне её тоже. Никто не будет так делать, если не дорожит человеком, если он давно безразличен. Но Александр словно сам не прощал своё тело. За то, что не всегда может, даже если очень хочет. За то, что уже не так вынослив. Использовать магию Алек по какой-то причине считал зазорным.  
Он никогда в жизни не оставлял Магнуса неудовлетворённым. Затрахать его до беспамятства буквально было делом алековой чести. И какая разница, чем он это делал — результат-то всё равно был один. Дико благодарный Магнус Бейн, лежащий мордой в подушку.  
Однажды он случайно услышал кусок их с Джейсом разговора.  
\- Как у вас с ним, Алек? Трудно, небось — с двадцатилетним-то? Как ты справляешься?  
\- Ему б кого помоложе, - махнул рукой Александр. - Я-то уже никуда не гожусь.  
Магнус зажмурился.  
Он никогда не мог озвучить это, но в глубине души знал. Со смертью Алека и для него всё закончится тоже. Цветное видео застопорится на единственном кадре в ахроматических тонах.  
А Лайтвуд мог думать только о том, какой он плохой любовник. Иногда Магнусу хотелось взять и встряхнуть его за шкирку. Схватить за плечи и как следует наорать. Чтобы вбил, наконец, в свою тупую нефилимскую бошку, что важно, а что нет.

***

Магнус стоял у балконных перил, бездумно глядя, как зелёная волна набегает на берег. Медленно и с шипением отползает, оставляя рваные клочья пены. Океанский бриз надувал на нём шёлковое полотнище рубашки, облеплял ноги тканью штанов.  
Он приехал в Галфпорт на похороны Амáду. Неунывающий бразилец из Форталезы научил в своё время очень многому. Амаду был старше примерно на сотню лет, и они не раз отмечали вместе какое-нибудь особенно торжественное событие. Праздновали крах Голландской Ост-Индской Компании в 1798 — для Магнуса это было лично значимой датой. Поднимали бокалы в 1822, когда король Педру провозгласил независимость своей страны от метрополии. Это был день Амаду; Бразилия шла к своей свободе почти триста лет.  
У Магнуса сохранилось очень много хороших воспоминаний — потому сегодня они перевешивали печаль.  
Он не рассказывал Алеку об этом, но раньше — ещё до первой их встречи, у Бейна был «свадебный любовник». С Хоани они виделись исключительно на свадьбах и похоронах, не утруждаясь поддерживать контакты в промежутках. Да что там — первые лет пятьдесят они даже имён друг друга не знали. Да и к чему формальности, когда тебя от души насаживают на член, удерживая на весу?  
Хоани был магом с атолла Тетиароа; мать-таитянка подарила ему весьма запоминающуюся внешность. Внешность, скажем так, неплохо отражала вкусы Магнуса. Хоани тоже был высоким, здоровым и сильным — как и Александр. У них даже промежуток в левой брови похожим был.  
Само собой, их связь перестала быть любовной, когда появился Лайтвуд. Но они продолжали периодически видеться, неожиданно выяснив, что успели за это время стать хорошими приятелями. Никаких обид и в помине не было. Хоани обладал прямо-таки животным магнетизмом, и недостатка в партнёрах не ощущал.  
На похоронах Амаду они увиделись в очередной раз. Остановились в одном отеле — и сейчас давнишний любовник пришёл Магнуса навестить.  
Хоани, как видно, надоели вечные дреды — его волнистые каштановые волосы теперь были просто распущены до плеч. В сочетании с бородой выглядело недурно. Сидя в кресле, тот с полузакрытыми глазами смаковал мальвазию — с Канарских островов, четырёхсотлетней выдержки. Магнус знал, чем его угостить. Белый отельный халат расходился ниже коленей, приоткрывая волосатые крепкие икры.  
Раньше Бейн без разговоров бы влез на него верхом. Сейчас ему хотелось только обсудить то, что не давало покоя. Но он не знал даже, с чего начать...  
\- Слушай, - лениво приоткрыл один глаз Хоани. - Я, конечно, клялся не говорить, но... твой муж со мной виделся. Алекс, правильно же?  
\- Алек, - невольно стиснул кулаки Магнус. - И зачем?  
\- Ты сядь, - посоветовал тот. - И бокал поставь лучше.  
Бейн опустился в кресло напротив, выжидающе глядя Хоани в глаза. Они заметно косили, но это только придавало засранцу шарма.  
\- Я понимаю, что это не мое дело, — неловко повёл тот плечом. - Но Алек у тебя чисто как... раковая жена. Пришёл просить, чтобы я разделил твою жизнь — когда придёт время. Да собственно... сказал, что может передать тебя мне прямо сейчас. Ну, типа... я могу спать с тобой.  
\- Передать _меня_? - не веря тому, что слышит, переспросил Магнус.  
Ему словно пощёчин надавали — да как же Александр мог? Почему он... отказался?  
\- Проблемы со стэле? - искоса глянул на него Хоани. - Возраст, я понимаю. Твой Алек хочет, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
\- А меня кто-нибудь спросил, чего хочу я? - поднял взгляд Бейн.  
\- Так я ему и сказал — это ты должен решать, - пожевал губу бывший любовник. - Я, честно, сам в шоке. Это ж как ему не всё равно...  
Магнус вдруг понял, что Хоани не говорит о своём отказе — а это значит...  
\- Ты ведь его не обнадёжил, правда? - жалобно спросил он.  
\- ...Чувак, - опустил глаза Хоани. - Ты не так уж плох, окей? И я давно тебя знаю. Наверное, семья это здорово — хотя, я вот даже не думал раньше.  
Он рассматривал свои босые ноги и ковёр, явно смущённый своим полупризнанием. Магнус и подумать не мог, что этот ловелас что-то такое к нему чувствует. Блядский Алек. Он придушит его собственными руками, когда увидит.  
Хоани смотрел на него с робким ожиданием — совершенно сейчас на себя непохожий.  
Лампочки в отельной люстре посыпались дождём острых осколков, проводка заискрила. Следом с грохотом рухнул полукруглый аквариум, стоящий у стены — они мигом оказались по щиколотки в воде. Разноцветные рыбки подпрыгивали на кривых пластинах толстого стекла, бесполезно разевая рты.  
\- Ты не хочешь больше никого, - умоляюще поднял руки Хоани. - Я понял, правда. Магнус, остынь, я тебя прошу!  
Но вопль, замерший в горле, было больше не удержать. И он дал ему прорваться, видя, как в пыли штукатурки с потолка срывается люстра. Неспособный остановиться, невменяемый от боли и гнева. Алекова забота пост-мортем — это было уже слишком.

***

Они шли вдоль Эспланады, которая теперь называлась французским словом «Променад». Неторопливо, глядя на сизую в сумерках Ист Ривер сквозь витые прутья ограждения.  
\- Ты у меня такой идиот, Аличек, - сказал Магнус, взяв его за руку. - Но это ничего.  
Ладонь Алека наощупь была очень твёрдой, словно высохшей — мозолистые пальцы, крепкое пожатие.  
\- Он что, тебе сказал? - свёл кустистые брови Лайтвуд. - Я-то думал, уж можно уважить последнюю просьбу старика...  
\- У меня тоже есть последняя просьба. Не делись мной, ладно? Даже из благородных побуждений.  
Они шли в молчании, слушая какофонию из собачьего лая, визга каких-то пьяных девиц и длинных паромных гудков. Мост в отдалении светился подвешенными между опорами гирляндами зеленоватых огней. На крышах небоскрёбов подмигивали алые точки вертолётной разметки. Длинные скамейки с коваными поручнями были сплошь засижены влюблёнными парами и туристами. Нагретые за день гранитные плиты под ногами ещё отдавали тепло.  
\- Ты только скажи — не жалеешь? - спросил его Александр.  
\- Всё произошло так быстро! У меня не было времени подумать! - процитировал Магнус его же фразу слово в слово. Просто потому, что мог.  
\- Очень смешно, - недовольно покосился Лайтвуд.  
Магнус поднёс его руку к губам, целуя натягивающие кожу костяшки:  
\- Нет. Нет, Алек. Никогда.

***

Тем утром Магнус проснулся оттого, что ласково погладили по голой спине — от выступающего позвонка на шее до копчика, широкой тёплой ладонью. Алек. Он издал мычащий звук крайнего одобрения. Перевернулся, щуря на свет глаза.  
Лайтвуд присел на край постели, улыбаясь — и Магнус тоже сонно заулыбался в ответ.  
\- Опять раскраску не смыл, - провёл большим пальцем Алек по краю века. Показал — на подушечке было чёрное пятно с блёстками.  
\- Ой, ну ладно тебе. Мне ж всё равно ничего не будет, - взял его за руку Магнус. Потянул на себя. - Полежи со мной пять минут. Твой Джейс не развалится.  
Ог подвинулся на кровати немного — дать ему место, и Александр прижал собой сверху, макушкой уткнувшись в подбородок. Бейн обхватил обеими руками — и ногами в задравшихся штанинах пижамы. Его джинсы и джинсовая рубашка наощупь казались такими грубыми...  
\- Алек, - не открывая глаз, риторически спросил он, - ну зачем тебе от меня уходить?  
Тот дышал ему в плечо и молчал — наверное, тоже не знал ответа.

***

Когда кто-то оглушительно зазвонил в дверь, Магнус с неохотой оторвался от своего занятия. Сидя с ногами на диване, он выбирал всем футболки. Алек и Макс таскаться по магазинам ненавидели — а потому Магнус почти всё заказывал им онлайн.  
Для Александра в корзине уже лежала футболка с надписью «When I'm sixty four» - скоро как раз должно было исполниться. Магнус поймал себя на том, что напевает под нос творение Леннона и Маккартни — песня была очень позитивная. Максу нашлось его стандартное — истекающие кровью буквы «Voodoo child» и истыканная булавками тряпичная кукла.  
\- Ну кого ещё там принесло? - недовольно спустил он ноги на пол. Нашарил тапки и, позёвывая, дошёл до входной двери. Открыл — чтобы увидеть на пороге бледного Джейса. На макушке у того был варварски выстрижен целый клок. Обычное дело у нефилимов — демонская гадость же не отмывалась ничем. К снежно-белым волосам на виске тоже прилипли вязкие, как смола, капли ихора...  
\- Джонатан? - нахмурился он, отмечая покрасневшие глаза, промокшую от вполне реальной крови рубашку над ремнём. - Что... что такое?  
Тот закусил губу. Покачал головой, как будто ни слова не мог выговорить. А потом дрожащими пальцами расстегнул пуговицы рубашки и рывком задрал майку. Пониже рёбер кожа у Эрондейла треснула, пополам перервав парабатай руну, похожую на стилизованную букву L. Кровоточащий разрыв испускал ослепительно-белое сияние.  
Магнус точно знал, что всё это значит. Уже такое видел — и не один раз. Подняв взгляд на Джейса, он одними глазами спросил: правда? Тот с усилием кивнул, и Магнус увидел, как по его грязным от пыли щекам текут слёзы.  
\- Я его не уберёг, - прижал он рукой свою рану, и свет заструился между пальцев. - Алека больше нет.  
Магнус смотрел в его лицо, чувствуя себя так, будто завёрнут во много слоёв пупырчатой плёнки. Он не мог это принять. Не хотел этому верить. Слова Джейса были не более осмысленны, чем перезвон металлических палочек китайской подвески.  
Его Алек не мог умереть без предупреждения.

***

Магнус никак не подготовился к такому повороту событий — а потому скатился в полное и безоговорочное отрицание.  
Конечно, Александр не мог с ним так поступить. Они ведь в сентябре собирались поехать в Дубай, чтобы посмотреть на парус Бурдж аль-Араб. Алек всегда любил высотные здания, прямо-таки царапающие небо — самый узнаваемый отель Арабских Эмиратов как раз был таким.  
Алек ведь обещал тогда Максу. Пять десятков лет в плюс к тогдашним тридцати четырём... Разве он мог не сдержать слово? Нет, такого за ним не водилось.

***

Проводить Алека Лайтвуда в последний путь традиционно собрались в Идрисе. Приехали все, кто когда-либо знал его или Магнуса. Церемония была там же, где всегда — в аллее возле Некрополиса. Стояла ранняя осень — и пышная трава под ногами ещё не успела примяться и пожелтеть.  
Тело Алека уже было сохранным — двое из ордена Молчаливых Братьев провели над ним последний обряд, которого удостаивается нефилим. Окутав его коконом защиты, которого не могло коснуться разложение.  
Меж двумя рядами вековых деревьев на возвышении стоял открытый гроб. Полированная до блеска массивная откидная крышка, бархат подушек и даже гофрированный шёлк внутри — всё было сапфирово-синим.  
\- Этот цвет Александр любит больше всего, - пояснял Магнус.  
Он не собирался привыкать говорить об Алеке в прошедшем времени.  
Вдоль обсаженной могучими дубами аллеи группами ходили люди в чёрном. Чёрные платья, смокинги, одетые в чёрное кружево пятилетние девочки. Сам Магнус резко выделялся на их фоне — ведь для него траурным цветом был белый.  
Он стоял, боком касаясь матовой латунной ручки сбоку гроба. Смотрел на Алека с ласковой улыбкой — его хотелось погладить по макушке, утешить. Густые сизые брови были сведены — словно Алек сам жалел, что всё вот так вышло.  
\- Ты не виноват, я знаю, - шепнул ему Магнус, коснувшись холодной руки. - Просто вернись ко мне, ладно?  
Руки были сложены замком у Александра на груди — в нехарактерном для него жесте. Магнус попробовал расцепить пальцы — но они не поддавались, не гнулись совсем. Он с досадой вздохнул.  
\- Ма... гнус, ты в по... рядке? - задыхаясь от слёз, спросила Клэри. Нависшие веки у неё покраснели и опухли. Подле Клэри стоял Джонатан — с совершенно пустым взглядом и съехавшим на сторону галстуком. Он был такой все эти дни — не реагирующий на раздражители, безучастный.  
\- Я не знаю, - развёл руками Бейн. - Я хороню своего мужа. У меня с Алеком очень многие вещи — впервые.  
Глаза у Магнуса были сухими. Но он двигался и говорил немного замедленно, каждое движение требовало каких-то неимоверных усилий. Так бывает, если несколько суток подряд не спишь.  
Иногда это оцепенение прерывалось бурной жаждой деятельности. Но применить её было не к чему — оказалось, все необходимые приготовления за него уже сделали Клэри, Эбигейл и Макс Майкл.  
Их с Алеком черничина была уже такой взрослой... Лицом он мог оставаться всё тем же юным шалопаем. Но на деле Максу было сорок пять, и сын трогательно заботился о Магнусе сейчас, когда он был как-то совсем потерян. Напоминал, что нужно есть и пить, принимать душ и бриться. Самолично укладывал спать по вечерам, подтыкал одеяло и едва заметным жестом гасил свет — они теперь поменялись ролями.  
Именно Макс всучил ему с утра этот шикарный белый костюм и отглаженную сорочку. Сам Магнус не мог приготовить себе одежду для похорон — потому что слабо понимал, как слово «похороны» относится лично к нему.  
Макс Майкл, тоже одетый в белое и сейчас стоял по правую руку, обнимая понурую «тётю Голубику». Глядя на него с опаской — как будто папа мог внезапно что-то учудить. Очень трогательно — Магнусу хотелось обернуться и рассказать об этом Алеку. Чтоб увидеть, как тот улыбнётся, почувствовать прикосновение руки к плечу.  
Но было нельзя — уже в который по счёту раз. Разочарование от этих мелких постоянных «нельзя» всё росло и росло — ему был просто необходим Александр. Магнус и не знал, что можно за одну неделю его отсутствия так измучиться. Ведь с тех пор, как сошлись окончательно, они с Алеком не расставались более, чем на сутки...

***

Лайтвуд был не так социален, как хотел казаться. Как стало понятно уже через пару лет, ему для всего нужен был только Магнус. Вместе самые идиотские занятия им обоим казались восхитительными. Они могли стоять у пруда, смотреть на ныряющих уток и иметь настолько содержательную беседу, что вообще не замечали окружающих людей.  
С годами и десятилетиями, проведёнными бок о бок, это только усугубилось. Если Алек после особо неудачной миссии лежал пластом, понемногу исцеляясь — Магнус сидел с ногами на кровати и травил ему байки про разные исторические события. Сам он, конечно, имел ограниченный опыт — но беседы с коллегами постарше очень расширяли кругозор. Благодаря им он мог со знанием дела рассказывать про осаду замка Монсегюр, что в Альбижу (когда Инквизиция, наконец, решила уничтожить катарскую ересь). Он был готов трепаться про что угодно — только бы Алек вот так смотрел большими глазами и внимательно слушал.  
Магнус Бейн привык, что может справиться почти с любой ситуацией — данная по праву рождения магия позволяла очень многое. Но он совершенно не знал, что делать сейчас.  
Мудрый английский профессор языкознания некогда писал в своих хрониках: «И только теперь Арвен поняла горечь смертной доли. Она попрощалась с детьми и ушла в Лотлориэн, где умерла следующей зимой. Её могила находилась на вершине Керин Амрот».  
Магнусу, наконец, стало ясно, о чём говорил писатель, лишь на два года переживший свою жену. Свою Лютиэн, рядом с которой провёл полвека. Рональд Руэл Толкиен умер от кровоточащей язвы желудка. Магнус понимал, как это: некоторые вещи просто невозможно _переварить_.

***

\- Папа. Папочка, - тянул его за рукав Макс. - Вставай, пришла тётя Изабель. Ты поговоришь с ней?  
Магнус встряхнулся и пришёл в себя — обнаружив, что сидит на траве, а в спину впивается балка для переноски гроба. Ему не хотелось отходить от Алека.  
Схватившись за протянутую руку, он встал. Отряхнул пиджак. Макс, обеспокоенно глядя в лицо, поправил на нём задравшийся воротник рубашки.  
В двух шагах от них стояла Изабель — в окружении девушек-фэйри с опущенными долу глазами. Магнус давно её не видел, а потому даже опешил слегка. Изабель Лайтвуд была почти той же, что полвека назад — безупречно прямая спина, гладкая кожа, какая у смертных бывает лишь в ранней юности. Она жила в ином измерении, и потому старела тоже, как фэйри — постепенно выцветая. Её волосы нынче были цвета древесной коры — со стеклисто-прозрачными прядями вдоль слегка заострённых ушей. Глаза изменились, став жёлтыми с карим ободком.  
\- Здравствуй, Магнус, - протянула она унизанную кольцами руку, словно искрящуюся от снежной пыльцы. - Мелиорн и я хотим сделать тебе предложение.  
\- Боюсь, время не самое подходящее, - умудрился пошутить Магнус, отвечая на её пожатие. - А так — конечно, говори.  
\- Сейчас ты скорбишь. Учитывая, кто ты, это может продлиться... долго. Если хочешь, то можешь провести это время с нами. Добрый Народ позволит тебе войти в портал и остаться — сколько пожелаешь. Королева Благого Двора — Огненноволосая, чьё имя сокрыто, дала нам своё согласие.  
\- Я могу немного подумать? - попросил Магнус. Он был вовсе не уверен, стоит ли это делать — ведь тут у него оставался Макс.  
\- Разумеется. Я пришлю кого-нибудь за ответом днями позже. Я знаю, что тебя тревожит. Но мы могли бы присматривать за ним.  
Изабель посмотрела на племянника, взглядом выражая своё сожаление. Туда, куда звали Магнуса, его наследнику хода не было.  
Она подошла к гробу, склонилась над отрешённым лицом брата. Бейн отвернулся — он не понимал, зачем нужно «прощаться». Лично он Алека никуда не отпускал.

***

Ближе к вечеру опустился туман, мокрой взвесью оседая на коже, делая волосы тяжёлыми и влажными. Все давно разошлись — даже Макс, уводя рыдающую Тессу. Крышка гроба уже была закрыта — всё близилось к логическому завершению. Но он стоял рядом и не мог заставить себя уйти.  
Магнус знал, что будет дальше — явятся монахи без глаз и рта (Чистейшие — те, что выбрали свой удел без малейших колебаний). Одного такого он уже видел — давным-давно в порту Кали Бесар... Они возьмутся за лакированные палки, пропущенные через ручки гроба, и понесут тело Алека к месту его захоронения. В сумраке Некрополиса со скрежетом и гулом сдвинется многотонная плита. И Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд займёт место рядом со своими предками-нефилимами — в хранилище мёртвых, не имеющем физических границ. Сотни и сотни короткоживущих сумеречных охотников уже были погребены там — но для новых гробов всегда находилось место. Таким Разиэль создал Идрис — оплот и пристанище своих творений.  
\- Магнус Бейн, - вдруг услышал он за спиной. - Голос был скрипучий, ссохшийся и словно осыпающийся по краям. - Ты, наверное, меня не вспомнишь.  
Он обернулся, увидев сухонькую согбенную старушку ростом ему до плеча. Но Магнус не обманывался, зная, что смертные люди могут стать ниже в старости — их позвонки стирались за годы, а арки стоп уплощались.  
Эту женщину он когда-то знал — но никак не мог подставить нужное имя.  
\- Я Лидия, - обнажила ровные фарфоровые зубы та. - В девичестве была Брэнвелл. Но потом-то вышла замуж за Луиша Капиштрану. Потому что ты, негодяй такой, прямо на свадьбе увёл у меня жениха!  
Магнус улыбнулся и ребром ладони вытер глаза. Вот теперь он ясно видел, кто перед ним.  
\- Слышала, вы прожили вместе всю жизнь, - поправила разделённые на пробор седые волосы Лидия. - Видно, не зря отбил-то? Но я тут не затем, чтоб тебя попрекать.  
Она больше не говорила «вы», не обращалась его титулом — преклонный возраст ставил их на одну ступень.  
\- Когда умер мой Джон, я как будто с ним в могилу легла. Знаю, каково тебе сейчас. Но, послушай... После всего я вернулась туда, где было моё сердце — в Лиссабон. Мы с Джоном познакомились у руин Игрежа ду Карму. Этот собор был разрушен землетрясением еще в восемнадцатом столетии — там осталась только каменная арка на фоне неба. Я стояла под ней и просила Разиэля дать мне смысл — или обрушить на голову.  
\- И в чём оказался твой смысл?  
\- Я встретила своего будущего мужа. Луиш жив до сих пор, - кивнула самой себе старушка. - Тоже охотник, притом с фэйри в роду — хорош, зараза такая.  
\- Это не для меня, Лидия, - потёр он лоб. - После Александра не может быть никого.  
\- Я не к тому веду, Магнус Бейн, - поджав губы, осадила она. - Поезжай туда, где для тебя всё началось. Есть же где-то такое место на земле.  
Лидия Капиштрану ушла, не добавив больше ни слова. Магнус смотрел, как её светло-серый плащ и серебристая коса тонут во мгле. Смутно понимая, что бывшая невеста Алека может быть права.


	4. Chapter 4

Солнце сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи изо всех сил намекало, что там, за окном, погожий и тёплый денёк. Макс был рядом, за спиной — стоял, опираясь на подлокотники его кресла. Отражение в мониторе засвечивалось, и Магнус в основном видел своё лицо, шею в треугольном вырезе футболки и буйные встрёпанные волосы. С крошечной кофейной чашкой в руке он рассеянно просмотривал список рейсов Нью-Йорк — Джакарта.  
Джакарта.  
Это слово ласкало слух. Теперь его город не принадлежал чужакам, вернув себе чуть искажённое оригинальное название. Батавия осталась только словом в названии отелей, надписью под экспонатами в исторических музеях. Голландской Ост-Индии больше не существовало. И четыреста тридцать три года спустя он собирался вернуться — чтобы посмотреть на свободную Индонезию, отныне принадлежащую только себе.  
Будь Бейн один, он бы предпочёл аппарировать сразу на место — благо, проделывал такое бессчётное количество раз. Но с ним был Макс Майкл. Последний раз, собираясь попасть на Таймс-сквер, он оказался бултыхающимся в проливе Солент близ Саутхэмптона. Магнус не сомневался, что со временем дитя научится нормально это делать — но пока хотел всё же воспользоваться самолётом.  
По сравнению с годичным плаванием на испанском линейном корабле это был невиданный прогресс. Сейчас в исторических фильмах про семнадцатый век у кораблей есть круглые иллюминаторы. А в реальности ты мог увидеть, что вокруг и вдохнуть свежего воздуха, только выбравшись на заливаемую солёными брызгами палубу. Тогда даже орудийные порты были квадратными — потому что их прорубали в досках топором...  
Алеку он, помнится, рассказывал во всех подробностях. О том, что то судно было построено по только вводившимся в практику математическим расчётам корабельных корпусов. Как Магнус узнал потом, всего годом раньше, в 1628, шведы спустили на воду новейший боевой корабль «Васа». Жарким августовским днём сто человек команды взошли на борт — со своими фру в расшитых золотым кружевом чепцах. С берега палили кожаные пушки из Сёдерманланда, славя короля Густава Адольфа.  
«Васа» затонул в первое же плавание, накренившись и завалившись на один бок — из-за самодурства короля (который в конце приказал надстроить вторую орудийную палубу). К счастью для Магнуса, испанские корабелы таких ошибок не допускали.  
Они с Александром были на острове Юргорден четыре года назад — и нашли время посетить музей Васа, самым крупным экспонатом которого был поднятый со дна Балтийского моря галеон. Если закрыть глаза, Магнус мог снова оказаться в полумраке галереи седьмого этажа, откуда было хорошо видно верхнюю палубу. Ощутить тепло рук Александра — Алек очень любил стоять с ним вот так, обхватив поперёк груди.

***

Он ткнул в первый же пункт в выпавшем списке. Рейс авиакомпании «Etihad» предполагал 22 часа полета, разделенные на две неравные части. Между ними значилась ночная остановка на дозаправку в Дубае — семь с половиной часов. Баннер рядом предлагал отель, показывая знакомую картинку — силуэт паруса, устремлённый в небо.  
Макс добрался до этой строчки раньше.  
\- Пап, нет! Мы поедем куда-нибудь ещё. Это уже очень старый отель — ему же больше, чем полвека. Есть гораздо лучше технически оснащённые.  
\- Мы поедем в Бурдж аль-Араб, - покачал головой Магнус. - У нас с твоим отцом там назначена встреча. И не надо на меня так смотреть — я ещё вполне вменяем. Но я ему обещал, и я буду там.  
\- Ладно, - медленно кивнул Макс. - Хорошо. Уверен? Пусти меня тогда, я всё сделаю.  
\- Будь добр, сделай, - откатив кресло от стола, поднялся Бейн. - Если от папы Алека осталось что-то нематериальное — я бы не хотел это расстраивать.  
Он улыбнулся, потому что в самом деле как-то наивно верил в присутствие Александра рядом. Даже разговаривал с ним вслух, когда оставался один.  
Макс молча грыз костяшки пальцев. Его голову окружала огромная копна пурпурно-лиловых кучеряшек — свой, природный цвет. После того, как Алека не стало, сын вернулся к своей детской причёске, словно надеясь повернуть время вспять. Снова быть девятилеткой, папиной черничиной с тощей грудью. Подлезать башкой под руку, чтобы обнял. Алек всегда был с ним таким ласковым...  
Магнус, к сожалению, теперь часто был где-то внутри себя — а выныривать на поверхность, общаться, куда-то ходить удавалось редко. Порой Макс попросту заставлял его — уговаривал, чуть ли не силком выпихивал из комнаты. Водил на прогулку — хотя бы на полчаса.  
В моменты просветления Магнус осознавал, как Максу, должно быть, непросто. Потерять одного родителя и видеть, как утрачивает ощущение реальности другой. Но сейчас он ничем не мог помочь. Потому что даже открывать глаза по утрам уже было неимоверным усилием.  
Макс не знал об этом, но он проводил целые часы, бесконечно переигрывая в голове — как бы в тот день не дал Александру выйти из дома. Он бы смог быть убедительным. Уломал бы его дать Джейсу отбой — и тогда всё было бы совсем иначе. Они могли бы провести вместе еще десять или пятнадцать лет — упоительных, долгих, полных тихой радости. Они с Алеком столько всего не успели!  
Магнус ведь хотел когда-нибудь показать ему свою Индонезию — но всё откладывал и откладывал, чтобы сделать это... потом. Потому что возвращение неминуемо было бы болезненным. Каким же самонадеянным идиотом он был — упустил все шансы и даже этого не заметил.  
Каких он ждал знаков? Ведь большинство сумеречных охотников гибнет именно в бою. Это примитивные могли позволить себе потянуть время — с их палатами интенсивной терапии и разными схемами лечения. А нефилимы, которые суть небесное оружие, умирали так же, как старые клинки из адамаса — затухая мгновенно.  
\- На сколько ты хочешь остаться в Джакарте? - обернулся Макс. - Ты давно там не был. Наверное, многое захочешь увидеть.  
\- Делай бронь на три недели, - подёргал за шнурок регулировки жалюзей он. Подтянул ещё, и в окно сплошным потоком полился свет.  
\- А что потом? - опасливо спросил сын, заслонившись ладонью.  
\- Потом я бы хотел навестить родные места матери. Самое время. Мы поедем в Бандунг.  
\- Ты что, хотел бы _уйти в горы_ , как она? - голос у Макса невольно дрогнул.  
Он же вырос на рассказах про Мурни Катур и Рейнарта ван дер Берга. Только со временем осознав, что это не жутковатые сказки, а часть биографии отца. Магнус напевал ему «Aku Minggat» — ту самую песню про неверную жену, ушедшую на рынок якобы за острой приправой...  
\- Я бы хотел для начала просто подняться туда, - искоса глянул на него Магнус. - Увидеть Сундан. Когда был мальчишкой, я даже не помышлял об этом.  
Сил на отговорки не было — по сути, ребёнок понял его глубинное стремление совершенно правильно. Он хотел к Алеку и не видел в этом ничего противоестественного. Но... демонская кровь не только исцеляла тело, но и не позволяла нанести вред своей физической оболочке.  
Это все остальные могли рассуждать, выбирая, какой из способов самоубийства будет самым надёжным (и наименее мучительным). При желании прервать свою жизнь мог любой представитель нижнего мира — не говоря уже о примитивных. Всю историю человечества на себя накладывали руки неудачливые правители и несчастные влюбленные, неизлечимые больные и депрессивные поэты.  
Но Магнус Бейн, как исчадие ада, был такой привилегии лишён.

***

Самолётами он летал нечасто. Последний раз это был Клиппер 707 компании «Pan Am», рекламирующий полёт без вибрации. Ввиду этого в первом классе выставляли свежие тюльпаны в вазах — риска, что вода выльется на колени пассажирам, не было. Фелл смолил свои сигары прямо в салоне, нимало не заботясь предпочтениями окружающих. (Тогда никто даже представить не мог, что однажды курение на публике будет под запретом.)  
На заре развития авиации они с Рагнором следили за развитием этого дела очень пристально — старый друг был сам не свой до техники. Фелл плакал, как ребёнок, когда в августе 1896-го узнал о смерти Отто Лилиенталя. Но при падении с высоты в пятьдесят футов у примитивного не было никаких шансов...  
Когда в честь того век спустя назвали берлинский аэропорт — это Рагнора немного утешило. Как-то на очередной день рождения Магнус преподнёс ему оригинальный чертёж планера Отто, выставленный в музее Анклама. Рагнор немедленно повесил его на видное место в гостиной.  
Они могли часами обсуждать разработки Уилбера Райта и его брата (так же, как веком ранее восхищались братьями Монгольфьер и их воздушным шаром.) К сожалению, его рогатый друг не дожил до Макса Майкла — они поистине трагично разминулись во времени.  
Повернувшись влево, где сидел Алек, Магнус хотел сказать об этом... но осёкся, вместо этого увидев мужчину средних лет в сером с искрой деловом костюме. Растерянно посмотрел на Макса со стаканчиком колы в руке.  
Магнус никак не мог привыкнуть, что с Алеком больше нельзя поговорить. Что Александр есть теперь только в воспоминаниях — а в реальности покинул его.

***

Макс Майкл последние дни был какой-то сильно задумчивый — так, что даже он заметил. Магнус не решался спрашивать — в конце концов, черничина тоже могла горевать по отцу. Но когда они в золотистой закатной дымке пролетали над Ханоем, тот прижался щекой к плечу:  
\- Пап. А у тебя бывает, что ты не виноват, но всё равно чувствуешь себя паршиво?  
\- Постоянно, - прищурился Магнус. - Чувство вины — оно же индикатор, как чувство боли. Указывает нам на то, что следует исправить.  
\- Я не знаю, как это исправить, па, - паническим шёпотом сказал ему в шею Макс. - Я не могу ничего сделать!  
Магнус тяжело вздохнул и погладил завёрнутую в тонкий флисовый плед руку. Значит, он правильно догадался — речь всё-таки шла об Эбби. Их с Максом драму от наблюдал от самого начала и до сих пор: робкая детская привязанность, скрываемая от всех подростковая влюблённость в кузена. Отчаяние восемнадцатилетней Эбигейл, когда та поняла, что её парой не будет Макс. И это не от него она родит своих детей (а было пора — ведь времени нефилимам отпущено меньше, чем другим).  
Их с Алеком сын совершенно не был готов повторить подвиг Магнуса. И, понимая это, никогда не давал Эбби надежды. Но кто же знал, что для Эбигейл Эрондейл именно Макс окажется единственной любовью — тем самым существом, ради которого ты готов забыть про честь и совесть? Магнус не сомневался — скажи он хоть слово, и Эбби бросила бы семью и Институт, последовав за ним куда угодно.  
Макс поднял голову, и он увидел, что сын кусает губы.  
\- Поговори с ней, пожалуйста. Пап, она сказала что уйдёт в Адамантовую цитадель. Дети пристроены и её теперь... ничто не держит. Но я не хочу, чтобы Эбби ушла совсем. Сначала папа Алек... и теперь вот.  
Магнус гладил его по трясущейся спине, вдоль хребта. Бедный ребёнок столько времени держался. Но как ему было объяснить про необходимость отпускать, когда сам Магнус, взрослый и умный, этого не умел?  
\- Я поговорю. Ничего не обещаю, но попробую, - ободряюще сжал он максов локоть. - Как прилетим, по скайпу. Потом, боюсь, будет не до этого. А ты подремли лучше — до посадки ещё полтора часа.

***

Когда их автобус завернул на стоянку отеля, за окнами уже разлилась густо-чернильным облаком тьма. Новый быстрый подъёмник за секунды довёз их до этажа рецепции — всё остальное в Бурж аль-Араб было очень старым. Необходимость в подъёмнике возникла, когда море вследствие глобального потепления стало наступать. Поверх и так искусственно насыпанного острова пришлось сделать новую насыпь, подняв уровень гидроизоляции на несколько этажей. Проектировщики предусмотрели такое развитие событий, соорудив атриумный вестибюль высотой в 180 метров. Это их спасло — море забрало только нижние семь этажей, оставив в неприкосновенности остальные пятьдесят три.  
Когда отель только возвели, он был образчиком технологического прогресса и роскоши. Ныне, в 2062-м, новые гостиничные комплексы имели всего несколько этажей и строились на плавучих платформах. А Бурдж аль-Араб стал напоминанием о временах, когда пляжи были покрыты настоящим песком и находились на твёрдой суше. Теперешний пляж был по умолчанию полем в центре огромной платформы, засыпанным синтетическими гранулами пастельных тонов.  
Одни лакеи забрали у них вещи, другие любезно сопроводили до ресторана «аль-Мунтаха», что означало «высочайший». Лифт с прозрачной кабиной поднялся до двадцать седьмого этажа. У них с Максом было время вобрать жадными глазами красоту архитектуры — изнутри Бурдж аль-Араб напоминал кропотливо выстроенные цветные соты.  
Когда-то панорамный лифт отеля был самым быстрым. Но с тех пор изобрели тоннели с откачанным воздухом, по которым лифты и пассажирские капсулы носились с огромной скоростью, не встречая сопротивления. Уровень ускорения, комфортный для человека, возрастал с каждым поколением. После нью-йоркской подземки лифт арабского небоскрёба казался нарочито медленно ползущим — словно древний реликтовый ящер.  
В условиях современности отель позиционировался как ретро-оазис. Местная немногочисленная элита — девяностолетние старцы, у которых многие органы давно были заменены на вновь вырощенные, приезжали сюда вспомнить свою молодость. По большей части, руководство отеля продавало счастливые воспоминания тем, кто в силу возраста жил только ими.  
Магнус знал об особенностях этого места, поэтому они с сыном оба были в светлых деловых костюмах — неформальный вид тут не приветствовался. Вслед за ними в двери ресторана вплыл сморщенный шейх в белоснежной кандуре, ведя за собой четырёх женщин в чёрных абайях. У самой младшей, почти девочки, даже лицо было прикрыто тонким полупрозрачным платком гишва. Драгоценная вышивка на рукавах и подолах недвусмысленно говорила, что их муж или дядя — человек очень состоятельный.  
Некогда этот шейх, возможно, был управляющим семейным бизнесом. Но теперь — нет. Единственный орган, который пока не научились воссоздавать биоинженеры, препятствовал этому, безнадёжно отставая по техническим характеристикам. Не было прежней памяти, внимания — зато была старческая ригидность мышления и возрастное сужение интересов.  
Однако, Магнус не сомневался, что когда-нибудь упрямое человечество покорит и эту вершину. Они с Рагнором всегда диву давались — откуда у короткоживущих столько упорства, терпения, железной воли к победе? Едва успевая самовоспроизводиться, примитивные еще умудрялись совершать научные революции, создавать дивные произведения искусства и покорять полюса...

***

Они с Максом неплохо перекусили в самолёте. Никто из них не хотел нормальной еды — а потому официанты принесли воду в корзинках, свежие ягоды и нарезанные ломтиками фрукты. Выложили наборы изысканных пирожных. Магнус на минутку представил возмущённое лицо Александра при виде такого разврата и хмыкнул. Макс понимающе глянул в ответ, вонзив десертную вилку в туго свёрнутый шарик лимонного мороженого:  
\- Папа Алек бы нас урыл.  
\- Вот и пускай урыл бы, - дрожащей рукой поднёс к губам шампанское Магнус. - Пускай сидел бы тут и брюзжал. Наверняка бы негодовал, зачем в одном месте столько золота. И как это пошло и безвкусно.  
\- Тем более, что с этим правда перебор, - поскрёб висок одним пальцем сын.  
В окно было видно, как две искусственно насыпанные косы уходили далеко в тёмные воды Персидского залива. Пришвартованные возле них катера были маленькими, словно игрушечными. Всё это было подсвечено разноцветными искрами — и Магнус мог только вообразить, как потрясающе всё смотрится при свете дня. Вот только Алек, с которым ужасно хотелось поделиться впечатлениями, был где-то вне досягаемости. Может быть, его бесплотная сущность парила сейчас на уровне двадцать седьмого этажа, не одобряя их с Максом выбор блюд. Алек беспокоился бы о них даже сейчас — как Кларенс, ангел из старого чёрно-белого кино.  
\- Аличек, если ты тут — не оставляй меня, - тихо взмолился он. - Не уходи совсем, слушай меня хотя бы.  
Макс Майкл вздрогнул и отвернулся — он всегда чувствовал себя неловко на этих «спиритических сеансах».

***

Их двухэтажный номер был вопиюще роскошен и так же вопиюще лишён даже подобия стиля. Магнус поднялся в спальню наверху, полюбопытствовать. Пурпурный бархат подушек, жёлтый коротковорсный мех круглого пьедестала посреди огромной комнаты. На пьедестале — кровать под балдахином, в которой можно потеряться. Мозаичный мраморный пол, лестницы, устланные узорными коврами — в подобной обстановке Магнус не оказывался очень давно.  
Золотым 22-каратным напылением было покрыто всё, вплоть до унитазов и биде. В прозрачных подставках толпились срезанные почти у самого бутона тёмно-алые розы — с колючками, удушающие густым сладким запахом.  
За пределами ретро-отеля кощунственная мода на живые цветы давно прошла. Ими можно было полюбоваться в закрытых оранжереях с прозрачными стенами — современные дизайнеры создавали красивейшие узорные композиции, достойные Эпохи Тюльпанов в Османской Империи.  
Макс устроился на мягкой и широкой софе внизу, свесив одну руку до пола — он слушал музыку. Мочки его ушей были проткнуты подсвеченными изнутри изумрудными конусами, которые, сужаясь, исчезали в ушных каналах. В сочетании с формальным костюмом выглядело феерически — под стать всей окружающей вакханалии.  
\- Алек, ты это видел? - растянулся во весь рост на кровати Бейн, удивлённо глядя на отражающееся в потолке своё лицо. - Ты бы сейчас точно скорчил мне ужасную морду.  
В Нью-Йорке сейчас было около двух часов пополудни — вполне уместное время для звонка. Достав из внутреннего отделения сумки проекционные очки, он одной рукой усадил их на переносицу. Позволил мини-квадракоптеру с внешней камерой вспорхнуть с ладони и зависнуть у себя над головой. Алек ненавидел эти противно гудящие штуки, предпочитая им очки с селфи-стиками (которые уже давно считались прошлым веком).  
«Эбби» — дал он команду, не произнося это вслух. Голосовой интерфейс был популярен, когда они с Лайтвудом только познакомились. Теперь люди экономили слова.  
Магнус откинулся назад и в спину что-то ткнулось — оказалось, большой мягкий осьминог в бумажном пакете, сувенир на память. Он бы сейчас точно шмякнул этой штукой Алека. Но тут на вызов ответили, и Магнус увидел лицо племянницы, спроецированное на внутреннюю поверхность линз.  
Тонкая оправа и стёкла без напыления позволяли видеть её эмоции без искажений. В свои сорок та выглядела прекрасно. Черты лица Эбби напоминали и Джейса, и Клэри — материн был разрез глаз и яркий цвет волос. Но волевой подбородок и серые с карим сегментом радужки ей достались от Джонатана. Эбигейл могла бы получить буквально кого угодно — не только своего Орвилла. Но Эбс отчего-то хотела именно кузена Макса с детскими ямочками на щеках (а ещё кучей страхов и комплексов.)  
\- Дядя Магнус, - тревожно нахмурилась она, - у вас там всё в порядке? Он же с вами, да?  
\- Со мной, - улыбнулся краешками губ Бейн. - Хочешь, покажу?  
Эбби приоткрыла рот, а по её горлу прошла волна — и Магнус в который раз уже вздрогнул от жалости.  
Он спустился по лестнице и прошёл до максового дивана (толстый ворс ковра заглушал шаги). Позволил балансирующему цветку квадракоптера зависнуть прямо над его лицом. Задав направление, показал, как тот расслабленно лежит на шелковой софе, расшитой цаплями — Макс спал.  
Эбигейл смотрела молча, не отрываясь — они оба понимали, что это прощание.  
Дав ей минут двадцать, Бейн тихо предупредил, что заканчивает. Поднялся в свою спальню обратно. Кровать со смятым покрывалом уже выглядела более по человечески.  
\- Спасибо, дядя Магнус, - сжала своё же запястье Эбби, уткнулась губами в тыл ладони. - Он же вам всё рассказал, так?  
\- Эбс, послушай, - прислонился спиной к ряду мягких подушек Магнус. - Есть пара мест, которые ваши потом вымарали из окончательной версии. Твоя тёзка Абигаиль, направляясь в Иерусалим, уже была помолвлена. Они с юным оруженосцем встретились в поселении Эпиналь, что на берегу реки Мозель. Увы, история не сохранила его имя. Молодой парень был — на несколько лет её старше.  
Эбби молча кивнула — сравнение было очевидным.  
\- Но перед тем, как дать испить из Чаши Смерти, Разиэль открыл ей: оруженосец погиб, когда войско крестоносцев пересекало земли Киликии. На переправе он не удержал поводья и упал с коня, утонув в холодных водах реки Каликадн. «Ты хочешь провести остаток жизни во внутреннем дворике дома на берегу Средиземного моря, оплакивая его?» - спросил её младший брат, Жонатан. - «Или же стать небесным оружием, которое только служит, не принадлежа себе? Никому не завидуя и не печалясь.»  
\- Я знаю оба её выбора дальше, - подняла глаза Эбигейл. - Быть среди нефилимов не утешило, не принесло облегчения. Как и мне.  
\- Точно, - рассеянно улыбнулся Магнус. - Абигаиль основала Цитадель. Она ушла туда на склоне лет, завершив свои земные дела. Надо понимать, ты следуешь этому примеру.  
Они помочали, не теряя зрительный контакт. И Магнус понял: Эбигейл готова растворить все свои руны и нанести на кожу тайные метки из Серой Книги. Для такого отречения от рода требовалось мужество — но недаром же символом Железных Сестёр было пронзённое мечом сердце.  
\- Дядя Магнус, - потёрла горло Эбби, - я не знаю, как с ним говорить. Он всегда опасался, что его бросят — потому что с рождения подкидыш. А сейчас это происходит. Он боится, что и вы его оставите тоже — все же знают, что вы и дядя Алек...  
\- Эбс, - поднял руку Магнус. - Не надо. Я и так понял.  
\- Я не знаю, какой ещё может быть выход. Это трудно, когда ты больше не хочешь жить.  
Магнус посмотрел ей в глаза и замер от горестного изумления — как же, оказывается, они были похожи!  
\- Я же... тебе завидую, Эбс, - издал он грустный смешок. - Докатился, а?  
\- Дядя Магнус. Если в Индонезии вы найдёте способ уйти — объясните сначала Максу. Пожалуйста. Я не надеюсь, что он про меня поймет — он же подросток по вашим меркам ещё...  
\- Это я тебе обещаю, - приложил руку к сердцу Бейн. - Хочешь поговорить с ним? Давай, разбужу.  
\- Макс уже двести тысяч раз слышал всё, что я хочу сказать, - улыбнулась та сквозь виснущие на ресницах слёзы. - Ладно. Как там говорил ваш Лилиенталь: «Жертвы должны быть принесены».  
\- Встретишь дядю Алека — передавай от нас привет.  
Соединение разорвалось. Квадракоптер спланировал на ковёр и приземлился в самом центре, оживив собой композицию.  
\- Александр, я всё помню, не думай, - заверил вслух Магнус. - Как мы хотели начать с этого паруса, а дальше — «Башня Розы» и «Мариотт Маркиз Дубай». Чтобы всё ближе и ближе к небу. Но Парахьянган — это вдвое выше даже Мариотта. Почти восемь тысяч футов над уровнем моря. Может, перенесём наше свидание туда?

***

В два часа ночи они проснулись от автоматического уведомления, озвученного нежным женским голосом. Дотащившись до стойки регистрации, приложили ладони к считывающим пластинам биоидентификатора — для списания потраченной суммы. Слава Гализуру, теперь не нужно было таскать с собой целую сумку документов — вся информация о тебе устанавливалась буквально наложением рук.  
На Максе это простое унифицированное устройство отчего-то дало сбой. Усталый и осунувшийся филлипинец за стойкой ожёг его недобрым взглядом.  
\- Абд, - уловил он сказанное шёпотом. - Лаанат такруни...  
Магнус почувствовал, как прилила краска к лицу. «Такруни» в этой стране называли людей с «нечистой кровью» - уроженцев западной Африки. Иммигранты из Судана, Нигерии и Сенегала и их потомки — афро-арабы, тут считались отбросами. У них по сути не было гражданских прав, хоть это тщательно замалчивалось властями.  
Если бы недоумок видел истинный цвет кожи Макса, он бы остолбенел от удивления. Но для примитивных сын был чёрным — и вынужден был снова и снова сталкиваться со всем этим дерьмом.  
Возникший мгновенно разрушительный импульс так и не успел реализоваться.  
\- Не надо, пап, - попросил Макс Майкл (прекрасно чувствуя перемену его настроения.) - Разве ты не видишь — этот человек уже наказан. У него беспросветно унылая жизнь, злые родственники. Не утруждай себя.  
...По дороге в аэропорт мимо них во тьме проносились небоскрёбы шоссе шейха Зайеда. Невероятный Бурдж Халифа, напоминающий устремлённое в небо копьё. Башня Челси с узнаваемой квадратной выемкой на самом верху. Когда-то они с Александром валялись на ковре перед проектором и разглядывали все эти здания. Голограммы были настолько впечатляющими, что возникало ощущение полного присутствия.  
Он до сих пор был немного сердит на Лайтвуда — в одиночку всё было уже не то.

***

Метро в Джакарте когда-то даже начали строить — несмотря на русла подземных рек, находящиеся внизу. Но сейчас всё было заброшено к чертям — поэтому передвигались по городу, как и раньше — на автобусах, мотобайках и небольших автомобилях (чтобы можно было разъехаться на узких улицах).  
В такси Магнус оторопело разглядывал невиданные им индонезийские рупии, разложив на коленях. Макс добыл ему банкноты всех семи существующих номиналов.  
После революции в сорок девятом молодёжь Индонезии потребовала отменить финансовые операции при помощи биоидентификаторов. Криптовалюта, выпущенная государством, позволяла следить буквально за каждым шагом граждан, собирая подробнейшее досье на всех. И это при том, что целью её создания было сделать взаимодействие участников платёжной системы анонимным.  
Под давлением общественного мнения банкноты и монеты снова вернулись в обращение. Теперь они выглядели иначе — с объемными изображениями сцен из прошлого страны. На них были не президенты, а народные герои. Вздёрнутый на виселице капитан Паттимура. Его невеста, восемнадцатилетняя Марта Кристина, что умерла на голландском корабле. Имам Бонджол, пожизненно сосланный на Сулавеси (беланда коверкали, говорили: «Целебес»).  
Магнус вертел яркие новые купюры в руках, пытаясь осмыслить перемены. Во времена его детства в ходу были завезённые колонизаторами серебряные песо, отчеканенные в Мексике. Впрочем, водитель не замедлил сообщить, что и сейчас они по старой памяти зовут свою валюту «перак» - серебро. Магнус на автомате ответил — мол да, есть вечные ценности. Засмеялся и только потом с оторопью понял, на каком языке говорит.  
Слово за слово они с Абдулом-таксистом стали обсуждать, как было раньше и как стало. Тот был уверен, что Магнус местный, в своё время подавшийся в Америку. (Впрочем, Бейн запросто мог поддержать разговор на любую актуальную тему. Он всё-таки следил за тем, что происходит на островах архипелага — ещё с тех времён, когда новости привозили в Европу миссионеры и матросы.)  
Макс смотрел большими глазами, никогда до этого не слышав малайского, который сейчас называли Bahasa Indonesia. А за пределами страны — просто «бахаса», язык. Запретив себе говорить на нём в девять лет, Магнус не мог прийти в себя от потрясения — до чего же здорово было снова произносить эти звуки...  
Вот только кроме привычных синонимов на санскрите и арабском за прошедшие века добавилось очень, очень много голландских слов. Правление колонизаторов в течение трёхсот пятидесяти лет сделало его красивый язык свалкой лингвистического мусора — и убрать этот мусор было куда сложней, чем взорвать старые фактории и переименовать города.  
Впрочем, язык вообще поменялся — это было сложно отрицать. Из-за глобализации примешались английские корни. Кое-что застряло со времён недолгой японской оккупации. Четыре века португальского присутствия на островах Тимор и Флорес тоже заявляли о себе.  
Глядя в окошко такси, Магнус видел то, от чего отвык — всю многоцветную палитру национального состава своей страны. Тёмнолицые суровые индусы и короткостриженые китайцы-студенты. Застенчивые местные яванки с убранными под платок волосами. Попадались и потомки афро-голландских мулатов из Ганы и Гвинеи — наёмников, которых Ост-Индская Компания когда-то массово завозила на остров. Они все были словно пёстрая и яркая смесь пряностей Нусантары, его забытой родины.  
Как-то раз Александр сказал ему, запинаясь и подбирая слова:  
\- Магнус, я... даже не знаю, чем это заслужил. Ты родился так далеко от меня... и так давно. Мы вообще не должны были встретиться.  
\- Угу. И мы с Максом жили бы порознь — два грустных и озлобленных полудемона. Ты этого бы хотел?  
Он тоже толком не знал, как объяснить: на самом деле сказочно повезло ему. Да, можно обладать магией. Но от одиночества это не спасает, и смысла в жизни не даёт.  
\- Dengankar aku, Alec, - произнёс он вслух привычную просьбу. (Послушай меня, Алек.)  
\- Нагасвара ФМ, - голосовой командой переключил радиостанцию Абдул, и зазвучал знакомый саундтрек из старого фильма «Айят айят чинта»:

Seakan ku bisa hidup lebih lama (Если бы я только мог прожить подольше...)  
Namun harus ku tinggalkan cinta? (Должен ли я покинуть тебя, любовь моя?)

Дальше вклинился новостной блок. Магнус зажал себе рукой рот, не понимая — это он окончательно тронулся умом, или Александр правда говорит с ним.

***  
В октябре на Яве стояла сорокоградусная жара — поэтому оба ходили в белых свободных рубашках и саронгах.  
Выбирать саронги в молле было особенным ностальгически удовольствием. Макс положил глаз на оранжевый с золотой вышивкой, а Магнус остановился на бело-синей клетке с алой полосой понизу (Мурни Катур говорила, такую расцветку носят мужчины сунда). Продавец в два счёта научил Макса делать складку и подкатывать ткань на поясе. Кожаные шлёпки подобрали там же.  
Сегодня на обед они перекусили пряным супом сото с курицей и овощной смесью гадо-гадо с арахисовым маслом. В ресторане отеля, как всегда, было мало посетителей — местные держали пост перед большим мусульманским праздником Лебаран (когда он был маленьким, говорилось «Идул Фитру»). Магнус негодовал — еда нисколько не напоминала ту, что он помнил. Крупук с добавлением крахмала и какой-то ещё химической дряни был несъедобен. Теперь это были чипсы с креветочным ароматизатором — а иногда и с искусственными красителями!  
Зато хорошее впечатление произвело блюдо кетупат, которое тут готовили в дни Идул Фитру. Рис на пару в облочке из молодых кокосовых листьев подавали с кусочками мяса и соусом из кокосового молока — Макса, например, было не оттащить.

***

Макс Майкл в треугольной шляпе из бамбука грыз початок кукурузы — время от времени выковыривая из зубов застревающие прозрачные зёрна. Теперь старую жёлтую кукурузу было уже нигде не найти.  
Они шли узкой улочкой вдоль заброшенных промышленных зданий на берегу реки. В разбитых окнах за покорёженными стальными решётками гулял ветер. Фасад кофейной фабрики из красного кирпича обветшал, в стенах зияли дыры. Судя по облезшей табличке возле входа, её основал некий Видья Пратама аж в 1935 году. В покрытых густым слоем грязи и пыли цехах гулко лаяли бродячие собаки.  
С тех пор, как слова «парниковый эффект» перестали быть метафорой, всё изменилось. Нагревшаяся под непроницаемым для тепла экраном вода расширилась — немного для озёр, но существенно в масштабе океанов. Ледники и снежные шапки гор растаяли, подняв уровень затопления ещё выше.  
Большинство прибрежных населённых пунктов оказались в зоне риска — даже если угроза поначалу казалась надуманной.  
Земля Джакарты, каждая пядь которой была полита кровью яванцев и сунда, англичан и португальцев, больше не имела такого уж важного значения.  
Когда-то Чиливунг был разведён тоскующими по родине голландскими чиновниками на три канала. Со временем все три стали так забиты песчаными наносами и илом, что вода разливалась по нижним кварталам. Последняя надстройка городских каналов в высоту и масштабный ремонт дамб были сорок лет назад. Система плотин, задуманная ещё и как сеть дополнительных платных дорог, не спасла положения. Дальше правительство приняло решение о строительстве плавучих платформ.  
\- Что бы сказал на это пангеран Дипонегоро? - хмыкнул Макс Майкл. - Голландцы, лишённые всех своих заморских владений. Нидерланды, которые теперь сами — цепочка островов. Заболоченная Батавия.  
\- Заметь, при Дипонегоро населения тут было меньше ста тысяч. Они по сути все могли тут ужиться — если бы белые не решили проложить дорогу прямо по костям его предков. Онтовирьо был спокойный, мудрый сорокалетний мужик. И в лидеры народного восстания отнюдь не рвался.  
\- Он бы прифигел, узнав про пятнадцать миллионов сейчас. Или уже больше?  
Чиливунг был зелёно-бурым, непрозрачным на солнце. Поправив завязку своей шляпы под горлом, Бейн со щелчком нажал на клапан и отхлебнул холодной воды из походной фляги.  
\- По ходу, бабушка Мурни не зря хотела подняться в горы, - сказал Макс, глядя на воду, что плескалась вровень со стенами канала. - И папа тоже большой фанат высоты... Дальновидные у нас с тобой родственники.  
\- Мгм, - согласился он. - Слушай, с меня хватит уже музеев и пеших экскурсий. Хочу посмотреть, как всё это выглядит сверху.  
\- Ты же тогда поговорил с Эбби? - поглядел искоса Макс.  
\- Эбигейл решения не переменит. Но она тебя не бросает. Иначе бы не беспокоилась, что с твоей синей личностью будет потом.  
\- Я точно буду ещё лет двести об этом всём жалеть, - мрачно посмотрел под ноги Макс. Но знаешь что? Не надо мне вот этой вашей «одной на всю жизнь». Оно на самом деле похуже демонических болезней. И чумы. И я вообще не знаю, как ты дышишь ещё.  
Магнус издал какой-то ужасный звук между всхлипом и кашлем — он и сам не знал.

***

В Джакарте он успел полюбоваться на знаменитую картину Суджойоно «Штурм Султаном Агунгом крепости Батавия». Это было масштабное полотно три на десять метров, композиционно триптих. Яркое, цветное и даже праздничное, оно вызывало какую-то смутную меланхолию. Наверное, от понимания того, что он, будучи магом, не способен удержать в руках ничего по-настоящему ценного.  
Та Индонезия, в которой Магнус родился, сейчас казалась сном — таким же невыносимо ярким, как картина мастера Суджойоно.  
Ноги отражались в покрытом свежим лаком паркете — главный исторический музей столицы старались поддерживать в хорошем состоянии. Располагался он в здании бывшей голландской администрации (а позже — тюрьмы). Тут вся мебель была тяжёлая, резная, аутентичная — она сохранилась тут с тех времён, когда Ост-Индская Компания ещё не объявила себя банкротом. Часы с латунным маятником, застеклённые книжные шкафы под самый потолок... Кресла, которые не сдвинешь без усилий.  
\- Ты вот оплакиваешь свою Джаякарту, - нарушил тишину Макс Майкл. - А я вообще не знаю, как звали мою мать и откуда она была родом. Я не к тому, чтоб тебе было стыдно — просто, папа... Быть тобой — это не так уж и плохо, окей?  
\- Хмм. Аличек, а ты что скажешь? - вопросительно посмотрел наверх Бейн.  
Рядом висела картина балийского художника, изображающая правителя Матарама в самом зените славы. Тонкие металлические тросы, которыми та крепилась к алюминиевой рейке, дрогнули, издав низкий «пиумм» туго натянутой тетивы.  
\- Не обманывай себя. Его тут нет, - покачал головой Макс. - Но я уверен, папа бы согласился.  
Они вышли из залы султана Агунга, миновав тихий вестибюль. Распахнув тяжёлые двери, выбрались наружу, встав под куполом возле входа. Бейн сконцентрировался и создал вихревой поток вокруг них, с облегчением подставив лицо прохладным струям воздуха. Черничина почему-то никак не могла освоить этот простой фокус — получалось через два раза на третий.  
Рукотворное подобие кондиционера в таком климате было очень кстати. Переход к яванской манере одеваться, конечно, помогал... Но зной и духота перед началом сезона дождей была немыслимыми — он совсем отвык. Макс переносил всё это не лучше.  
Хорошо, вопрос с насекомыми они для себя решили сразу по приезду. Ставить магический барьер против летучих гадов научил Рагнор в их первое путешествие в Перу (в то время друг как раз вернулся из британской Калькутты). В перуанских джунглях воздух вокруг тебя шевелился и гудел, насыщенный тучами комаров и мельчайших мошек.  
И это было ещё не всё — опасность могла таиться там, где её не ждёшь. Как-то на берегу Тамбопаты он решил погулять у воды — и взвыл, когда стопы стало жечь, как огнём. Век спустя новый знакомый Имасу, смеясь, объяснил — это были личинки чиггерсов, краснотелковых клещей.  
Макс очень забавлялся, наблюдая, как мошкара бьётся о невидимую преграду в трёх дюймах от его тела, при каждом шаге разлетаясь во все стороны.

***

Макс одевал через голову новую рубаху. Ткань была словно бы сгустком огня — текучий шёлк, переливающийся от оранжево-золотого до густо-малинового. С красным каином смотрелось так, будто Макс был наследным принцем канувшего в веках султаната.  
\- Как доберёмся до Бандунга?  
\- А как бы ты хотел? - поднял бровь Магнус.  
\- Ты знаешь, как. Если разрешишь, конечно.  
Магнус ущипнул себя за подбородок. Вообще говоря, он бы мог. Особым талантом сына была левитация — и сейчас он просил о вознесении Магнуса на вершину горы.  
Настоящим отцом Макса — тем, кто его породил, был высший демон Бельфегор. Магнусу таки удалось это выяснить — после десятилетий бесплодных попыток. Средневековыми богословами тот считался демоном лени — к тому же, любимым женщинами за неутомимость и внушительный мужской орган. Но кое-что те упустили — Бельфегор любил парить над всем сущим, потому что был любопытен.  
По правде сказать, Макс взял от родителя все основные черты. Впрочем, после того первого и единственного раза они никогда больше это не обсуждали. Как и у всех полудемонов, у Макса Майкла были проблемы с признанием реального положения вещей.  
\- Ладно. И можешь не зачаровывать от примитивных. Пусть люди думают, что меня уносит мифическая птица гаруда.  
Сын понял глаза, улыбаясь. Гаруда была ездовой птицей бога Вишну. Она считалась древним символом Индонезии и окрас имела в точности, как Макс сейчас. Ей была присуща человеческая голова, торс и ноги до колен — что ж, все эти приметы были на месте.

***

Стоя посреди Лапанган Гамбир, они смотрели на светлую стрелу стелы на фоне зеленеющей травы. Раньше это место называлось Медан Мердека — «площадь свободы». По размеру она была просто гигантской — президент Сукхарно хотел, чтобы главная площадь независимой Индонезии поражала воображение. Туго бьющие струи фонтанов переливались хрустальной радугой сверкающих брызг.  
Положив руки Максу на плечи, он обнял, сцепив их на шее в замок. Это было необязательно, но ребёнку так хотелось. Магнус и в детстве позволял ему в себя играть — просто сейчас Макс мог гораздо больше.  
Макс Майкл расправил плечи, широко раскинул руки, запрокинув лицо к небу. А потом оторвался ногами от булыжников, устремившись вертикально вверх — люди и серый лабиринт дорожек парка стремительно уменьшались в размере. Держась за него, Магнус закрыл глаза, захваченный чистым восторгом полёта.  
Они поднимались всё выше — показалось ослепляющее бликами Яванское море и ровные ряды платформ. Их путь лежал на юго-восток — через Депок и Богор, который когда-то был столицей королевства Сунда. Внизу был сочно-зелёный тропический лес — кроны пальм верхнего яруса возвышались над всем остальным, увитые колючими лианами ротанга.  
Ветер гудел в ушах. Магнусу было зябко до мурашек — но при этом лоб опаляло жгучим солнцем. Рукава рубашки Макса трепетали от ветра. Его глаза были открыты — Макс сейчас обозревал то, о чём слышал так много, знал так много. Жемчужина архипелага, лежащая между Суматрой и Бали, родной остров Магнуса был несравненным.  
Когда вдали показалось плоскогорье Прианган, их полёт стал замедленным, парящим. Магнус понимал — ребёнок не хотел, чтобы это кончалось. Но увы, однажды всё хорошее в жизни подходит к концу — даже если ты этого не желаешь.  
Глядя на лежащее внизу переплетение транспортных тоннелей, Бейн думал о том, что голландцы два века даже не осмеливались покушаться на изрезанное глубокими ущельями высокогорье. До тех пор, пока в 1810-м «грохочущий маршал» Дандельс не решил проложить тут De Groote Postweg — Великую Почтовую Дорогу, пересекающую весь остров. (Раньше дорога от Аньера до Панарукана занимала сорок дней; теперь же этот путь покрывался за неделю. И кто считал, сколько сотен яванцев нашли могилу в непроходимых джунглях и кишащих малярийными комарами болотах?)  
Колонизаторы так и не пришли в Бандунг — они присутствовали тут только номинально, собирая с вассальных им регентов ежегодную дань — кофе, каучук и хинную кору. Порой устраивали грандиозные званые балы, из-за которых Бандунг прозвали «яванским Парижем».  
\- Видишь вон тот большой кратер? Это Тангкубан Праху. Опусти нас там, на западном склоне, - попросил он Макса.  
Тот снизился так плавно, что Магнус аж вздрогнул от неожиданности, коснувшись носками твёрдой почвы. Он расцепил руки, глядя на довольного и гордого Макса.  
\- Очень хорошо. Безупречно.  
\- Спасибо, пап, - улыбнулся тот. - Я старался.

***

Издалека он мог видеть глубокий, словно сморщенный кратер, в котором булькала светло-серая грязь, надуваясь огромными пузырями. Когда-то здесь было много туристов; бойко вели торговлю сувенирами маленькие лавки-варунги. Сейчас тут не было ни единой души — только торчали вышки базовых станций. За последние полвека самые высокие точки раздавали интернет всему миру — прежние станции, расположенные на берегах естественных водоёмов, стали ненадёжны.  
Тангкубан Праху значало «перевёрнутая лодка» — название происходило от местной легенды «Сангкурианг», очень-очень старой. Возраст этого вулкана был шестнадцать тысяч лет до начала текущей эры — и сейчас считалось, что сунды жили в Парахьянгане задолго до этого.  
Сидя возле своей пещеры у самого края скалистого обрыва, Магнус глубоко вдыхал и выдыхал, чувствуя себя до странности пустым. Он был сновно змеиная шкура после линьки — бывшей полезной оболочкой, которая теперь ни для чего не была нужна.  
Бейн больше никуда не торопился. Он проводил целые дни, сидя под сенью казуарины — наблюдая непрерывную цепь рассветов и закатов. Тающая синяя дымка окружала вершины курящихся вулканов Приангана — дым уходил ввысь, достигая пухлого низа облаков.  
В неподвижных зрачках Магнуса, блестящих, словно вулканическое стекло, отражался остров Ява — потерянный и снова обретённый. Перед ним проплывали картины детства — всё то, что он помнил, но, будучи ребёнком, не умел истолковать.  
Рейнарт ван дер Берг со щёгольски поднятым воротником рубашки, в шейном шёлковом платке покачивался в кресле — в носилках, под тяжестью которой сгибалось шестеро мужчин. Отчим был резидентом-ассистентом района Батавия Селатан. Чудак, «женатый» на туземке (не в глазах Господа, разумеется), но исправно несущий службу во имя благосостояния Компании. Иногда Магнус видел, как тот отправлялся на приём к губернатору — в вычурном, расшитым серебряным галуном парадном мундире, с подровненными волосами.  
А ещё он видел, как в ночи ван дер Берг с двумя помощниками вели к сараю с хозяйственным инструментом молоденькую яванку. Рот у неё был завязан обрывком ткани; Хенник и Рейк крепко держали её локти, а отчим нёс лампу с масляным фитилём, освещая дорогу. Не этот ли человек по приезду в Нидерландскую Индию на Библии клялся защищать местное население от насилия и гнёта?  
Память безжалостно подкидывала и иное. Вот отчим даёт отмашку конному отряду с мушкетами на плечах — те направляются в непокорную дэсу. Вот он говорит на плохом малайском, а радан-деманги, главы округов из местной знати, подобострастно кланяются. Драгоценные подвески на блангконах — облегающих шапочках на манер тюрбанов, касаются пыли. Это значит — ассистент-резидент недоволен, и хочет больше риса, больше кофе, больше работы на себя. Это значит — регенты будут выколачивать из крестьян ещё больше. Уводить последнего буйвола и насаживать на штык тех, кто посмеет возражать.  
В детстве он слышал, что крестьяне «едят песок» — но откуда мальчику было понять смысл такого выражения? Что принудительный рабский труд на чиновников и регента — херендинст, оставлял заброшенными собственные наделы крестьян. Что китайские сборщики налогов отбирали всё, что удастся вырастить — не заботясь о тем, что люди дэсы будут подыхать с голода, питаясь травами, кореньями... и песком.  
Всё то, о чём Магнус так долго и безуспешно пытался забыть, сейчас накатывало, делая беспомощным, захлёстывая с головой, как цунами.  
Была ли счаслива его бедная мать, живя такой жизнью? Хотела ли она каждую ночь ложиться в постель с туаном? Безропотно уходить прочь, уводя за руку сына, когда ван дер Берга навещали сослуживцы и их разряженные мефроу? Сейчас Магнус понимал — для Мурни Катур смерть была желанной, освобождая от постылой круговерти.  
Бейн, как наяву, видел серый камень в траве у обочины — могилу отчима, какой она могла бы быть. С выбитой понизу надписью:

**R. v. d. Berg**  
9 - 8 - 1588 Antwerpen  
2 -12 - 1629 Batavia 

Если бы только этот человек заслуживал быть похороненным и оставить после себя память...  
Раньше Магнус не воспринимал фамилию отчима, как слова другого языка. А ведь «ван дер Берг» буквально означало «тот, кто с гор». Мурни Катур родилась и выросла в горах. В конечном итоге добрался до гор только он — утратив то, чем дорожил более всего.

***

Макс стоял против солнца — с голым торсом, по местной традиции одетый только в каин. Его кожа в оранжевых лучах заката была глубокого зелёного цвета. Волосы напоминали пышную крону баньяна.  
Прошло полгода — а может, и больше. Магнус не считал. Сын иногда навещал его — нечасто, потому что таков был уговор.  
\- Ты придумал, чем хочешь заняться? - спросил Бейн.  
Он не хотел торопить — это было нечестно по отношению к ребёнку. Но определиться с целью и смыслом было важно. Алек тоже так считал — просто ему было отпущено слишком мало времени, чтоб помочь.  
\- Да, - пожал плечами Макс. - Я много говорил с тётей Катариной. Папа, я думаю, что хочу основать приют для человечьих детей. Не всем везёт так, как мне.  
Магнусу ничего не нужно было объяснять. Он вздохнул, притянул Макса к себе и крепко обнял — по сути, чего-то такого и хотелось. Бесконечная жизнь может быть бесконечно деструктивна и бессмысленна, когда не знаешь, на что её потратить. Проведя лет девяносто на грязной циновке в опиумных подвалах Бангкока, своему сыну он такого не желал.  
\- Это правильно, Макс. Мне нравится твоя затея.  
\- Ты ведь ещё будешь здесь, пап? Я смогу тебя увидеть?  
\- Не думаю, что куда-то отсюда денусь, - развёл руками Бейн. - Не бойся, я буду тут, в Парахьянгане.

***

Сам он не собирался знаться ни с кем — но вышло не так, как думалось. Однажды он залечил девушке-сунданке ногу, из которой наружу торчала кость — её нёс на руках брат, громко вопивший: «Tolong aku!» Спустя два месяца девушка вернулась. Магнус видел её, обходящей все окрестности со своим пожилым родственником в надежде снова встретить «дукуна». Но он мог не показываться, если пожелает.  
Когда та села на землю возле носилок и горько заплакала, он не смог и дальше скрывать своё присутствие.  
На носилках лежала восьмилетняя девчушка — измученная, с бескровным голубым ртом. У неё был запущенный рак крови — но прикосновение неизмеримо древней магии решало те проблемы, которые пока не умели люди. Бейн исцелил её, не взяв за это ничего. Старшая простёрлась на пыльной земле и целовала ноги дукуна. Её дядя бухался о землю лбом.  
Жители окрестных деревень стали приходить — по одному, по двое. Изредка, каким-то образом уже догадываясь, что он станет лечить только действительно безнадёжные случаи. Магнус не обнаруживал места своего пребывания — но эти люди выбрали одну неглубокую пещеру в скальном уступе, почти возле самого кратера. Теперь они приносили туда свои дары — рис и кассаву, складывали горками ароматную папайю и нежнейшие зелёные манго. Иные думали порадовать его свёртками материи. Кто-то в знак благодарности оставил крис в кожаном чехле — если Магнус что-то понимал, он был ещё времён султана Фатахиллаха. Того, что в шестнадцатом веке выгнал португальцев из Сунда Келапа, назвав город Джаякарта — «великая победа»...  
Он любил держать старинный кинжал в руках, водя пальцем по боку лезвия — с опасным изгибом, как готовая броситься змея. Ощупывать выточенную из рога буйвола рукоятку в виде бога-обезьяны Ханумана. Крис вкладывался в серебряные ножны со сложным чеканным узором, которые были достойны любования сами по себе.  
Недели шли за неделями, месяцы сменяли друг друга — он не мог различить времена года, потому что климат на Яве круглый год был одинаковым. Магнус Бейн ходил босой, одетый в простой каин. Его лицо и шея неравномерно заросли щетиной. Волосы ниспадали на плечи — Магнус носил налобную повязку из тёмной ткани, как делал это мальчишкой.  
Когда солнце садилось за склоны чёрно-лиловых потухших кратеров, ему всякий раз казалось, что он видит силуэт Алека. Тот стоял в профиль, со своей вечно торчащей во все стороны чёлкой, засунув руки в карманы джинсов. Словно говоря: «Ну, сколько ещё можно тебя ждать?»

***

Нельзя доподлинно знать, что правда, а что вымысел. Кто скажет, ходили ли на самом деле полубоги по земле Сунда и верно ли то, что описано в эпосе Сангкурианг? Но говорят, когда-то в горах близ Тангкубан Праху обитал отшельник, очень могущественный дукун. Люди называли его Танпа Пусар — «тот, кто не имеет пупка».  
Близ пещеры, где он жил, и поныне можно увидеть каменное изваяние — сидящего на пятках человека, что протягивает к кому-то руки. Оно высечено так искусно, что складки материи кажутся настоящей тканью, что вот-вот зашуршит. Глаза статуи совсем живые — они словно умоляют, просят о милости. Кончики пальцев тёплые, если потрогать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Абд, лаанат такруни — Раб, иммигрант проклятый.  
> Беланда — так на островах архипелага называли голландцев. Слово буквально означает «Нидерланды».  
> Пангеран Онтовирьо Дипонегоро — национальный герой Индонезии, вождь Яванского восстания 1825—1830 годов против голландцев. Титул «пангеран» примерно соответствует европейскому принцу.  
> Аньер и Панарукан — условно говоря, крайние точки на западе и востоке Явы. Великая Почтовая Дорога, проложенная между ними, позволяла транспортировку колониальных товаров по всему острову.  
> Tolong aku! — Помогите!  
> Мефроу — госпожа. Так голландец обращался к жене уважаемого им человека.


End file.
